


Confiances

by Supersophieuh



Series: Vérités et Mensonges [2]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Gaby doit gérer tout les problèmes de ses partenaires, M/M, Suspicions, agents doubles, enfin un peu, et c'est du boulot!, mais peut être lu séparément, notez qu'Illya fait des progrès, problèmes de communication, si si même si ça va pas tout seul, techniquement un suite à "Comme caché sous des eaux claires", voilà voilà, à la fin - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersophieuh/pseuds/Supersophieuh
Summary: Illya commençait à se sentir mal à l’aise. Était-il en train de questionner sa loyauté ? Il ouvrit la bouche. « Monsieur…, » commença-t-il, mais Waverly n’avait pas fini.« Nous avons des raisons de penser que cette réserve a été rompue et que quelqu’un fournit activement des renseignement confidentiels à l’extérieur. »Voilà, la bombe était lâchée et l’accusation plutôt directe. « Vous pensez que je suis une taupe. »« Pas vous, Kuryakin, Monsieur Solo. »





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaa, ma seconde TMFU fic. Techniquement une suite de la première ("Comme caché sous des eaux claires") mais peut-être lu indépendament.  
> Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira (à peine nerveuse-_-'...)

C’était un dimanche après-midi, à la fin de mois d’août.  La ville de Londres état noire de monde, touristes et autres flâneurs profitant du soleil éclatant pour déambuler dans les artères commerciales ou s’entasser à l’ombre des quelques grands arbres et buissons des parcs. Leur rencontre aurait très bien pu être le fruit du hasard.

D’ailleurs elle en avait eu toutes les apparences. Au milieu de la foule d’une rue passante, une voix avait soudain appelé son nom. Un cri qui n’avait rien d’une injonction, mais avait plutôt les accents d’une exclamation de surprise, incrédule mais ravie. Il ne l’avait plus revu depuis de longs mois, pourtant, Napoléon avait immédiatement reconnu son timbre. Il s’était retourné à contrecœur pour se retrouver face à face avec Conor Seward, agent actif de la CIA.

« Solo, c’est bien toi ! Incroyable ! » Et pour célébrer leur bonne fortune, il l’avait gratifié d’une claque amicale sur l’épaule. « Ça faisait longtemps ! Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir ! Qu’est-ce que tu deviens ? »

Avec ces mots s’envolait tout caractère fortuit attribuable à leurs retrouvailles. Non seulement son ex-collègue savait pertinemment bien ce qu’il devenait mais, de plus, ils n’étaient jamais parvenus à s’entendre correctement. Cela ne l’avait pas empêché de lui sourire en retour, ni de lui débiter une réponse passe-partout avant de lui retourner la question.

Bien sûr, Seward était en vacances. Il effectuait sa première visite touristique de Londres et il en était enthousiasmé. Son entourage lui avait prédit un ciel gris et une pluie incessante et il était plaisamment surpris par ce beau soleil et ce ciel bleu. Il était habillé en adéquation avec le temps estival, chemise de coton légère et pantalon de flanelle. Son visage luisait légèrement sous ses cheveux blonds et ses traits expressifs s’animaient au rythme des anecdotes qu’il racontait. Il avait toujours eu beaucoup de facilité à moduler sa physionomie.

Ils ne manquèrent pas de finir par gêner la circulation passante et, tout naturellement, Seward lui avait proposé de poursuivre la conversation autours d’un verre, en terrasse. « Si bien sûr il n’avait pas d’autres projets… » Il savait inévitablement que ce n’était pas le cas –il avait très soigneusement choisi son jour, évidemment– et Napoléon savait qu’il avait plutôt intérêt à accepter l’invitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un premier chapitre très court mais, hey, c'est une préquelle!  
> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé;)


	2. Chapter 2

D’après son expérience, une convocation n’annonçait jamais une bonne nouvelle. Surtout lorsque l’objet de celle-ci n’était pas précisé à l’avance. Le fait que Gaby avait elle aussi été mandée rassurait Illya dans une certaine mesure. La mission qu’ils venaient de boucler n’avait pas été sans casse –la plupart des dégâts matériels pouvant lui être attribués– et il avait craint une remontrance  concernant  sa discrétion professionnelle et son respect des infrastructures. Au besoin, il avait déjà en tête plusieurs arguments qui démontreraient à leur patron que ses actions avaient été justifiées –si pas nécessaires.

 La présence de Gaby rendait toutefois ce cas de figure peu probable ; un tel sermon ne la concernerait en rien. Il restait toujours la possibilité que Waverly désire simplement leur demander des précisions au sujet du rapport qu’ils avaient rendu le jour précédent mais, dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas attendre le retour de Napoléon, envoyé au centre-ville récupérer les informations promises par un contact, d’ici une, deux heures maximum ?

Ils frappèrent à la porte et une voix, étouffée par le battant de bois, les invita à entrer. Derrière son large bureau, le responsable d’U.N.C.L.E. écarta en hâte les documents qui recouvraient son plan de travail et leur fit signe de prendre place dans deux sièges à l’apparence confortable placés face à lui.

« Agents Teller, Kuryakin, » les  salua-t-il, « installez-vous, je vous en prie. » Il attendit ensuite en silence qu’ils soient assis et que leur curiosité grandissante lui assure toute leur attention avant de poursuivre. « Heureux de vous voir. Cela fait toujours quelque chose de m’entretenir avec mes premières recrues. Depuis combien de temps travaillez-vous pour U.N.C.L.E. ?  Deux ans environ ? »

Illya aurait pu lui donner une réponse plus précise mais il doutait que Waverly veuille réellement l’entendre. Il aurait apprécié qu’il en arrive directement au sujet qui les amenait ici.

« Vous vous plaisez chez nous ? »

Illya hocha la tête de manière prudente tandis que Gaby affichait clairement son incompréhension. Où voulait-il en venir ?

« Tant mieux, vous m’en voyez ravi. Vous l’avez remarquez, notre petite organisation a bien évolué durant ce court laps de temps. De nombreux pays ont accepté de se joindre à notre initiative en nous « prêtant » des agents, et en nous accordant une certaine latitude lors de nos opérations... »

Il fit une nouvelle pause et Illya serra les dents. Ils savaient tout ça.

« Cette confiance qui nous est accordée, nous nous devons de ne pas la trahir. Je ne vous apprends rien, parmi les pays qui coopèrent avec nous, plusieurs ne sont pas exactement en bon termes… Nous avons la responsabilité de protéger les informations sensibles qui tombent entre nos mains afin de ne fournir à quiconque des moyens de pression utilisables contre l’un ou l’autre de nos partenaires et ainsi préserver notre vitale neutralité. »

Illya commençait à se sentir mal à l’aise. Était-il en train de questionner sa loyauté ? Il ouvrit la bouche. « Monsieur…, » commença-t-il, mais Waverly n’avait pas fini.

« Nous avons des raisons de penser que cette réserve a été rompue et que quelqu’un fournit activement des renseignement confidentiels à l’extérieur. »

Voilà, la bombe était lâchée et l’accusation plutôt directe. « Vous pensez que je suis une taupe. » Ce n’était même pas une question. Au fond il n’était pas vexé –enfin, presque pas. Servir de source d’information était quelque chose qu’il pouvait très bien s’imaginer Oleg lui demander. Heureusement, ce n’était jamais arrivé, sans quoi il aurait été dans de beaux draps. Il était tout de même curieux de connaître les éléments qui avaient poussé Waverly à l’accuser. Et, si cette accusation était bien le motif de leur entrevue, la raison de la présence de Gaby dans la pièce. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas la soupçonner…

Sa partenaire était sur le point de s’épandre en protestations mais leur supérieur ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Pas vous, Kuryakin, Monsieur Solo. »

« Napoléon ? » Étrangement, il ne l’avait pas vu venir. Pourtant, cela expliquait aisément l’absence de l’Américain autour de la table. Il se tourna vers Gaby, dont les yeux écarquillés devaient faire miroir à sa propre expression incrédule.

« C’est impossible, » décréta la jeune femme. « Qu’est-ce qui vous fait penser que Napoléon pourrait être une taupe ? »

« La nature des informations dérobées, ainsi que leur destinataire. D’après les renseignements que nous avons réussi à rassembler, seule la CIA semble avoir profité de la fuite. »

« Solo n’est plus le seul Américain à travailler pour U.N.C.L.E., » fit remarquer Illya. Si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, deux autres ex-agents de la CIA avaient rejoint leurs rangs, sans parler du personnel administratif…

« Les dates, Monsieur Kuryakin. » Waverly s’exprimait calmement et avec patience, comme s’il cherchait à faire rentrer une information complexe mais essentielle dans le cerveau de très jeunes enfants. C’était un peu agaçant. « Les flux d’information se tarissent apparemment toujours lorsque Monsieur Solo est envoyé en mission, pour renaître à son retour. »

Illya n’était pas prêt à s’avouer vaincu. « Êtes-vous sûr de vos « sources » ? » La CIA ne lui avait évidemment pas fourni volontairement tous ces détails. L’Anglais avait dû faire jouer son propre réseau et, si traître il y avait, il fallait peut-être le chercher là-bas !

« Mes sources sont mon problème », déclara-t-il, et, avec ça, il coupait court à toute discussion plus avant sur le sujet. Il soupira et regarda tour à tour les visages hostiles de ses deux agents. « Écoutez, je n’ai pas dit que l’agent Solo était une taupe. Je dis simplement qu’il est suspecté d’en être une. Et c’est pour ça que vous êtes ici. »

Il avait regagné l’attention –et le silence– de ses subordonnés. Qu’attendait-il d’eux exactement ?

« Je voudrais que vous enquêtiez discrètement sur la question, afin de m’apporter une réponse sans équivoques. Étant ses partenaires, vous êtes les mieux placés pour étudier ses faits et gestes sans attirer l’attention. Mais je veux être bien claire. » Une nouvelle fois, ses yeux se posèrent sur Gaby puis sur Illya et les fixèrent avec sévérité. « Vous êtes des agents professionnels. J’attends de votre part que vous fassiez votre travail avec objectivité. Vous êtes conscient, je l’espère, de la faveur que je vous fais en vous mettant au courant –et en vous permettant d’enquêter sur un cas impliquant votre partenaire. Personne d’autre, je n’en doute pas, ne vous aurait satisfait, et vous auriez craint un travail bâclé préjudiciable à Monsieur Solo. Alors à votre tour,  ne me décevez pas. »

Les deux agents acquiescèrent lentement, signe qu’ils acceptaient la mission et qu’ils comprenaient l’avertissement. Waverly parut se détendre quelque peu.

« Bien, d’après mes « sources », cela fait presque trois mois que la taupe opère. Les dégâts qu’elle a causé jusqu’ici sont minimes, mais néanmoins réels. Et qui sait quelles informations la CIA  garde en réserve. Cette affaire doit impérativement être réglée au plus vite. Parce que si nos « partenaires » décident qu’ils ne peuvent plus nous faire confiance, la survie d’U.N.C.L.E.  est en jeu. »

 

* * *

 

_Trois mois._

Comme il sortait du bureau de Waverly, ces mots refusaient de quitter la tête d’Illya.

Il s’était bien passé quelque chose trois mois auparavant…

C’était un matin, dans l’appartement de Napoléon. C’était là en général qu’ils se donnaient rendez-vous. D’une part, cela empêchait l’Américain de critiquer l’absence de décoration de son propre logement, d’autre part, Illya devait l’avouer, l’endroit était effectivement plus agréable. Disposant d’une journée de libre, ils étaient restés au lit un peu plus que nécessaire. Le matelas de l’Américain était particulièrement confortable. Illya se rappelait s’être fait la réflexion qu’il commençait sérieusement à se laisser aller, mais n’arrivait pas à le regretter.

Tous deux éveillés, ils profitaient en silence du calme de la matinée et de leur compagnie mutuelle lorsqu’il s’était rendu compte que son partenaire, relevé sur un coude, le fixait en souriant. Et avec quel regard ! Illya aurait facilement pu en rougir – s’il avait été le genre de personne qui rougissait… Pas à cause du désire qu’il pouvait y lire, mais de l’affection, de la chaleur qui s’en dégageait.

« Quoi ? » avait-il demandé. L’irritation dont il avait tenté d’imprégner sa voix n’avait fait qu’élargir le sourire de l’Américain.

« Oh rien… Je me disais simplement que, vu le temps que tu passes ici, tu pourrais aussi bien décider d’emménager… »

Illya en était resté bouche-bée. Au détour d’une remarque, apparemment légère, Napoléon venait de lui proposer de vivre ensemble. À première vue, ça n’avait l’air de rien –l’Américain l’avait dit, il pouvait déjà être considéré comme quasi résidant. Un accommodement domestique en somme… Sauf que ce n’était pas si innocent. Il s’agissait de faire un choix, _une déclaration_. De consciemment accepter ce qu’ils étaient devenu l’un pour l’autre. Étant donné leur job et leurs identités respectives, c’était également le plus important engagement qu’ils auraient jamais la possibilité de prendre.

Dans sa poitrine, quelque chose avait commencé à remuer. À se tordre et à grandir. Un enchevêtrement compact d’émotions, d’espoirs et d’angoisses. Mais plutôt que de tenter de les identifier, de se laisser envahir, il avait fait ce qu’il avait toujours fait dans ce type de situation, ce qui lui était devenu un réflexe: il les avait repoussés en bloc. Il avait construit un magnifique barrage et il les avait refoulés derrière. Un stratagème qu’il avait perfectionné au fil des années.

C’était préférable pour un agent. Un agent devait garder ses distances. Un esprit concentré et disponible pour prendre des décisions complexes. Bien sûr, cette méthode n’était pas infaillible…et n’allait pas sans effets secondaires. On ne peut pas refuser simplement une émotion et espérer ne pas en payer le prix… Mais Illya avait appris à vivre avec.

Il avait attendu trop longtemps pour répondre. Déjà, le sourire de Napoléon s’était étréci.

« Rien ne t’y oblige, évidemment. C’était…juste une idée… »

« Je…» avait-t-il commencé sans vraiment savoir quelle direction il voulait donner à cette conversation. « …ne suis pas sûr que ce soit prudent. Ça risque de…nous exposer. »

« Eh bien, » avait observé Napoléon, « ça ne pourra pas être réellement pire que ce que nous faisons déjà. On continuerait à faire attention…  À surveiller nos arrières… Personne n’est censé savoir où et comment nous passons notre temps libre. »

Illya avait dégluti difficilement. Il avait entendu les arguments et reconnaissait leur valeur.  « Je ne sais pas. J’ai besoin…de temps. Pour y réfléchir. »

Napoléon s’était baissé pour l’embrasser doucement sur les lèvres. Puis il lui avait souri une nouvelle fois. Mais son sourire était triste. « Bien sûr Péril. Prends le temps qu’il te faut. » Et comme une aiguille s’était enfoncée dans son cœur, Illya avait réalisé qu’il avait fait une erreur.

Ça n’avait pas été le moment de se libérer l’esprit pour considérer ses options en toute indépendance. La décision elle-même devait dépendre de ce qu’il ressentait. Oui, il était compromis. Cela faisait des mois qu’il était compromis ; il l’avait finalement admis dans une bulle sous l’océan Atlantique. Et, s’il n’était pas encore parvenu à calmer tout doute et toute culpabilité, il ne le regrettait pas. Il était temps de dépasser ses appréhensions et d’agir en conséquence.

Évidemment, il reste une différence entre intention et action et sa gorge était restée lamentablement serrée alors que Napoléon s’était levé et était sorti faire quelques courses car « même un espion a besoin de manger ». Illya avait décidé de l’attendre.

Il s’était sentit au bord du vertige, sa résolution vacillant et s’affermissant tour à tour au fil des heures, mais il était resté dans l’appartement jusqu’au retour de son partenaire. Son absence lui avait parue excessivement longue et, à voir la tête de l’Américain, il ne s’était pas attendu à le trouver encore là.

« Oui. »

Illya avait parlé très vite, projetant le son à l’extérieur avec l’énergie de la tension qu’il avait accumulée. Napoléon avait cligné des yeux en signe d’incompréhension.

« Pardon ? »

« Oui, je veux vivre avec toi. »

Il avait espéré que l’Américain s’ouvrirait à ces paroles, que son sourire s’élargirait à nouveau et que le souvenir de la matinée s’effacerait. Il avait été déçu. La mine sombre, Napoléon  avait au contraire semblé se recroqueviller sur lui-même un peu plus à chaque mot.

« Je crois que c’est toi qui avait raison Péril, c’était une mauvaise idée. Trop de risques. En fait… » À ce moment, il avait détourné les yeux, évitant le regard d’Illya avant de continuer. « En fait, je pense que ce serait plus prudent de…d’espacer nos rencontres. »

Ça avait fait mal. Avait-il causé la même peine à son partenaire en hésitant à répondre ? N’avait-t-il pas cru son revirement sincère ?  Il avait eu l’horrible impression d’avoir manqué sa chance, d’avoir fermé une porte qu’il ne savait plus comment ouvrir. Napoléon s’était montré distant depuis et Illya s’était persuadé qu’il était lui-même à blâmer. Maintenant…

Le bruit d’une porte fermée énergiquement le ramena à la réalité. Plongé dans ses souvenirs, il avait rejoint le bureau qu’il partageait avec les deux autres membres de son équipe. Le dos appuyé contre le battant de bois, Gaby le regardait avec des éclairs dans le regard –c’était un soulagement de savoir qu’ils ne lui étaient pas destinés.

«On va régler la question tout de suite, » lança-t-elle sans autre préambule. « Est-ce que tu penses que Napoléon peut être un traître ? »

C’était une question qui engageait de nombreux paramètres dont il aurait pu tourner et retourner les implications dans sa tête, mais ce n’était pas nécessaire. Il lui suffisait de descendre en lui-même pour réaliser que sa réponse existait déjà.

« Non. » Sans aucun doute.

« Bien. C’est aussi mon avis. » Gaby hocha la tête avec satisfaction. « Nous savons donc ce qu’il nous reste à faire. Cette mission consistera à démontrer le fait _objectif_ que l’agent Solo n’est pas une taupe. Et s’il s’avère que quelqu’un essaie de l’impliquer, il va avoir affaire à nous. »

Elle avait parlé d’une voix à la détermination inébranlable et, d’un hochement de tête, Illya approuva solennellement cette reformulation de leurs objectifs. Dans son esprit, cette décision s’accompagnait d’une autre résolution. Effectivement, il savait ce qui lui restait à faire.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "une bulle sous l'océan" est je pense la seule référence de cette fic à la précédente. Basiquement ils y passent un bon moment dans une bulle sous l'océan...


	3. Chapter 3

Napoléon avait été surpris d’entendre la sonnette retentir –il n’attendait aucune visite. Il l’était plus encore maintenant qu’il se retrouvait face à face avec Illya

« Péril ? Nous n’avions pas rendez-vous aujourd’hui, si ? » Il n’y avait pas si longtemps, leurs rendez-vous n’étaient pas strictement planifiés, et ils se voyaient presque tous les jours. Il chassa cette pensée.

« Je dois te parler. » Illya se tenait très droit et très immobile sur le pas de la porte. Derrière son apparence grave et imposante, peu de personnes réalisaient à quel point il était humain. Napoléon se sentait désolé pour eux. « Je peux entrer ? »

Par cette question, le Russe ne lui demandait pas simplement s’il acceptait de l’entendre. Il attendait la confirmation qu’ils pourraient s’entretenir librement dans son appartement. En tant qu’agents, et bien qu’ils n’étaient pas supposés parler boulot dans le privé, leurs employeurs exigeaient qu’ils procèdent régulièrement à une fouille en règle de leurs logements respectifs. Lorsqu’ils avaient commencé à se voir en secret, l’enjeu de cette chasse aux micros avait pris une nouvelle dimension, et ils avaient redoublé leurs efforts.

Napoléon ne savait pas ce que venait lui annoncer son partenaire –il le redoutait seulement. Toutefois l’affaire était suffisamment sérieuse pour le mettre mal à l’aise. La légère crispation dans sa mâchoire et la super-extension de ses pouces ne laissait aucun doute. Il s’écarta du passage pour le laisser entrer. « Je t’en prie. »

En refermant la porte, Napoléon lui avait proposé de prendre un siège, mais Illya avait simplement fait quelques pas à l’intérieur avant de se retourner vers lui. Il n’y aurait pas de préambules.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe Péril ? »

«  U.N.C.L.E. te soupçonne d’être une taupe. »

_Ah._

« Et tu es au courant parce que… »

« Je suis sensé enquêter sur toi. »

Napoléon prit le temps d’encaisser la nouvelle. Il fixait Illya. Le silence rempli les lieux et l’atmosphère devint plus dense.

« Et pourtant tu es là. »

« Oui. »

Un nouveau silence s’installa. Illya était venu le voir ce soir pour lui faire part des soupçons qui pesaient sur lui, de l’existence d’une enquête secrète le concernant, et de son propre rôle dans cette enquête. Cela faisait beaucoup, et la question suivante eu du mal à sortir. C’était d’ailleurs plus un constat choqué qu’une question, une idée affolante qu’il avait besoin d’exprimer à voix haute.

« Tu as confiance en moi. »

Illya hocha la tête une unique fois sans le quitter des yeux.

« J’ai confiance en toi. »

Il y avait une nuance singulière dans son ton, une intensité particulière, comme si, malgré la difficulté à les prononcer, alimentée par des années d’entrainement et d’inhibition, il voulait faire transparaître la sincérité catégorique derrière chaque mot. Napoléon ne savait pas quoi dire.

Illya soupira. « Écoute, Cowboy, je sais que je t’ai déçu et je comprends que tu aies décidé de…prendre tes distances. Mais je voulais que tu saches que ça ne change rien. Qu’il n’y a rien que je regrette…» Il secoua la tête, visiblement insatisfait de sa propre formulation, mais incapable sur le moment d’en trouver une meilleure. « Tu as des problèmes. Quelqu’un fait parvenir des informations à la CIA et les indices pointent sur toi. Ça pourrait ne pas être une coïncidence. Alors…reste sur tes gardes. Et si tu as des soupçons… Tu peux toujours me parler. »

Le Russe ne s’éternisa pas. Il avait dit ce qu’il était venu dire et était reparti aussitôt, laissant ses mots sombrer dans la poitrine de Napoléon et bruler tout sur leur passage.

Rien n’est plus écrasant qu’un bonheur qu’on sait ne pas mériter.

 

* * *

 

« Ils me soupçonnent. »

Conor aspira longuement et  vida son cocktail orangé avant de remuer les glaçons à l’aide de sa paille.

« Tu en es sûr ? »

« Oui. » Il devrait se contenter de cette information car Napoléon n’avait pas l’intention de rentrer dans les détails.

« Depuis combien de temps ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Ça n’était pas un mensonge. Illya avait été mis au courant quelques jours plus tôt, mais Waverly pouvait disposer d’informations depuis des semaines.

« Et c’est pour ça que tu as demandé à me voir ? » Son sourcil gauche s’arqua pour souligner la perplexité dans laquelle le plongeait ces révélations. « Ce n’est pas très prudent. »

« Je pense qu’il faudrait faire une pause. Le temps que les choses se calment. » Napoléon maîtrisa sa voix. Il ne devait pas avoir l’air trop empressé. « Je voulais qu’on discute des modalités. »

Conor avait dirigé toute son attention sur lui, les deux sourcils pareillement arqués. Mais il ne disait absolument rien. Finalement, il se pencha vers la mallette posée contre sa chaise, farfouilla à l’intérieur et en sorti une photo qu’il jeta sur la petite table, entre eux deux. Le sang de Napoléon se glaça quand il reconnut le portrait.

_Illya._

_«_ Ton partenaire, » déclara simplement son ex-collègue. « Enfin, tu l’avais reconnu je suppose… Comment ça se passe entre vous en ce moment ? »

Napoléon hocha la tête avec perplexité. « Bien… » fit-il prudemment. « Aussi bien qu’on puisse l’espérer, en tout cas.... » Cette fois c’était lui qui observait Conor attentivement.

« Qui l’aurait cru, n’est-ce pas ? Pour te dire la vérité, quand on a appris que Napoléon Solo avait été débauché par une organisation appelée « U.N.C.L.E. » pour travailler avec un soviet –surtout cette machine humaine de Kuryakin–, on était plusieurs à penser que vous ne tiendriez pas 15 jours sans vous entre-tuer… Et puis, contre toute attente, vous voilà, deux ans plus tard, et tout ce passe « bien ». » Il lui adressa un sourire rehaussé d’un clin d’œil. « Tu peux d’ailleurs te vanter de m’avoir fait perdre pas mal d’argent en paris… »

« En fait… » Et soudainement le sourire s’envola de ses lèvres et son regard se fixa sur l’image de l’agent russe, comme s’il tentait d’analyser le moindre de ses traits. « Pour te dire la vérité, d’autres adjectifs ont été utilisés pour décrire votre partenariat… Qui ont donné naissance à certaines… _rumeurs_ … »

Un silence pesant suivit ces paroles et Napoléon compris qu’il n’avait plus la main. Il venait d’être précipité en enfer.

« Donc, » repris finalement Conor d’un ton pas tout à fait léger, « je vais te dire ce qui va se passer maintenant. Ton travail jusqu’ici n’a pas satisfait grand monde. Les informations que tu nous as fait parvenir ont été jugées inintéressantes  et approximatives. Tout ça a assez duré. »

Attendait-il une réaction de la part de Napoléon ? Il ne le gratifia d’aucune.

Conor ne se montra pas plus expressif. Comme si un élément venait de lui revenir à l’esprit, ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide tandis que ses doigts pianotaient « distraitement » sur la photo d’Illya.

« Tu es sensé procéder à une livraison demain, je crois… Je suppose qu’il est un peu tard pour te demander d’en rehausser le contenu... »

Le tapotement cessa  et il reporta son regard sur Napoléon.

« Ce sera la dernière fois. » Il avait abandonné tout  simulacre de cordialité. Son ton était dur. Impérieux. « Nous attendons de toi que tu te _mettes au boulot_.  En réglant tes problèmes de contenu. _Et_ de discrétion. »

 

* * *

 

Tout au long de son trajet de retour, les paroles de Conor avaient tourné en boucle dans son cerveau. Il avait quitté ce maudit bar relativement tôt, et pourtant tout ce qu’il désirait maintenant était s’endormir rapidement pour –très momentanément– oublier ses problèmes. Comme s’il avait la moindre chance d’y arriver. Assi dans son grand canapé beige, il fixait le mur de son appartement quand le tintement de la sonnette retentit.

Il alla ouvrir pour se retrouver face au visage qu’il avait contemplé en photo à peine une heure plus tôt.

« Illya… » Son cœur se serra. « Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Le Russe parut étonné d’un tel accueil.

« C’était prévu ? On avait rendez-vous. »

Napoléon se serait donné des baffes. Évidemment que c’était prévu ! Ils planifiaient leurs entrevues des jours à l’avance en évitant de suivre tout schéma régulier –précaution qui lui paraissait risible à présent. Sa confusion n’était pas passée inaperçue.

« Mais je peux te laisser si tu as d’autres projets. »

Il avait déjà commencé à faire demi-tour, prêt à repartir aussi vite qu’il était venu, quand le cri était sorti de la gorge de Napoléon.

« Non ! » Sa main s’était posée sur son coude, agrippée au tissu de sa veste. « Reste. »

Une petite voix perfide tenta de justifier son acte. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Illya partir comme ça. Ça aurait alimenté ses soupçons. Il aurait fini par se douter de quelque chose… C’était aussi ce qu’il s’était dit, ce jour-là, après sa rencontre « fortuite » avec Conor. Comme par un coup du destin, il avait fallu qu’il choisisse d’apparaître le matin-même où il avait proposé à Illya d’emménager. Et, pour rendre les choses encore plus faciles, il avait fallu qu’il l’ait attendu pour accepter…

Cela rendait une rupture impossible. Comment aurait-il pu justifier un tel revirement ? Comment la curiosité d’Illya n’en aurait-elle pas été piquée ? Le laisser s’interroger, le laisser chercher ses propres réponses, c’était l’exposer au danger. Alors il avait prétendu ne plus être sûr, avoir réfléchi à sa remarque. Ils avaient limité leurs rencontres, « pour plus de sécurité », mais ils avaient continué à se voir, _parce que c’était la meilleure chose à faire_.

Foutaises. Ce qui l’avait poussé à retenir Illya à l’époque était ce qui le poussait à retenir Illya aujourd’hui : du pure égoïsme. Il s’était montré incapable de le laisser partir, incapable de vivre sans lui, et il l’entrainait dans sa chute…

Illya s’était retourné et Napoléon l’embrassa. Avec passion. Désespoir. En se raccrochant à lui de tout son corps. Il était trop tard maintenant et il avait besoin de le sentir contre lui, chaud, _vivant_. De le serrer dans ses bras et d’avoir l’impression, pour un soir, qu’il pouvait le protéger.

Illya le serrait avec la même ardeur et Napoléon grava chacun de ces instants dans sa mémoire. C’étaient peut-être les derniers.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors alors alors?  
> N'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!! (même si c'est pour me dire que Napoléon fait n'importe quoi...où le contraire...)


	4. Chapter 4

Il n’était pas encore 8h30 et déjà Illya pouvait classer cette journée parmi les pires qu’il ait connues. Et il ne l’avait pas vu venir !

La veille au soir, il s’était rendu chez Napoléon –c’était leur soirée de rencontre. L’Américain avait vraiment une mine affreuse, perdue et accablée. Il semblait avoir oublié leur rendez-vous, et Illya avait cru qu’il lui fermerait sa porte. Mais il l’avait retenu.

Et cette simple action, cette simple main sur son bras, l’avait rempli d’un bonheur disproportionné. Oh, il ne s’était pas ouvert à lui, ne lui avait pas confié ses états d’âmes ni demandé à être rassuré…mais il ne l’avait pas repoussé. Il s’était raccroché à lui et il s’était laisser aller, en le serrant plus qu’il n’aurait dû tandis qu’Illya avait fait pareil. Au cours de cette nuit il s’était dit que peut-être, peut-être un rapprochement n’était pas à exclure. Que ce gâchis pouvait être rattrapé.

Au réveil, il était parti le premier, en solitaire. Ce n’était pas nouveau, une précaution qu’ils avaient prise dès les débuts de leur relation. Ils avaient jugé inopportun d’arriver ensemble aux bureaux d’U.N.C.L.E. et, s’assurant de ne pas être suivi, Illya se dirigeait d’abord vers son propre appartement avant de rejoindre l’agence suivant un itinéraire « légitime ».

Seulement ce jour-là était arrivé ce qui n’arrivait jamais: il avait oublié ses clefs. Incapable de rentrer chez lui le soir et encore relativement proche de chez Napoléon, il avait choisi de faire demi-tour, descendant de son bus pour le prendre en sens inverse.

Il était presque arrivé lorsqu’il avait repéré l’Américain qui lisait le journal sur le trottoir en patientant pour sa propre correspondance. Ainsi il était déjà sorti. Ce n’était, en soi, pas un problème car Napoléon lui avait remis –et, au grand soulagement d’Illya, ne lui avait pas repris – son double personnel de ses quartiers. Une petite clef argentée qu’il conservait, lors de ses visites, dans la poche intérieure de son veston.

Son propre véhicule coincé dans la circulation, Illya avait pu observer son partenaire à travers la vitre. Ses doigts sur la feuille de papier, la petite tache de café en première page, ses yeux qui balayaient rapidement le texte et qui se levèrent à l’approche du bus qu’il attendait, manquant le signe de la main qu’il lui avait adressé... Il avait jeté son journal dans une poubelle toute proche avant d’embarquer aux côtés des autres passagers. Rien d’extraordinaire en somme, mais la scène l’avait fait sourire bêtement. Napoléon arriverait le premier aujourd’hui…

Ce n’est que quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque, les clefs de son domicile en poche, il s’était retrouvé à cette même halte, à guetter l’arrivée d’un nouveau bus, que les choses s’étaient gâtées.

Un individu en chemise blanche s’était approché de la poubelle pour y jeter un prospectus puis, tout naturellement, avait écarté deux autres journaux chiffonnés pour se saisir de celui laissé par Napoléon avant de s’éloigner avec.

Et le monde s’était effondré sur Illya.

Il se trouvait à présent au pied du siège d’U.N.C.L.E., mais il ne pouvait pas monter. Il attendait Gaby. C’était la seule à qui il pouvait parler en ce moment.

La jeune femme était rarement en retard, mais elle avait perfectionné l’art d’arriver à la dernière minute, et il espérait que ce jour ne ferait pas exception. Il serait incapable de rentrer vérifier sa présence.

Chaque minute durait des heures, ce qui rendait l’attente interminable, mais elle finit par tourner le coin de la rue. Elle s’arrêta lorsqu’elle l’aperçut. L’expression de son visage montrait que son désarroi  se remarquait à plusieurs mètres.

« Illya ? » fit-elle en s’approchant, « Tu vas bien ? »

« Besoin de parler. »

« Ici ? »

« Pas en haut. »

Elle soupira et lui fit signe de la suivre. « Viens, on va boire un café. »

 

* * *

 

Gaby secoua la tête énergiquement. Elle non plus ne pouvait pas y croire.

« C’est impossible, » décréta-t-elle, « tu es sûr de ce que tu as vu ? »

Illya aurait aimé répondre que non.

« Oui. »

« Ce n’était peut-être pas le même journal ? »

« C’était le sien. Il y avait la même marque de café. » Probablement un signe de reconnaissance, connu par le contact qui venait le récupérer. Un moyen ingénieux de transmettre des instructions ou des documents –codés, évidemment – sans avoir besoin de se rencontrer. Le genre de choses que ferait une taupe… « Il le cherchait. »

Elle resta silencieuse un moment, comme si elle tentait de visualiser la scène, de la _comprendre_. Avant de secouer une nouvelle fois la tête.

« C’est impossible. Je ne peux pas le croire. » Elle se répétait. C’était mauvais signe. Elle n’avait rien trouvé de mieux.

« Tu crois que je mens ? »

« Non ! » Elle se mordit la lèvre, cherchant ses mots. « Je crois…qu’il doit y avoir une autre explication ! »

Le Russe grimaça. C’était exactement ce qu’il voulait croire lui aussi. En fait, c’était exactement ce qu’il avait voulu l’entendre dire. C’était pour qu’il avait voulu cet entretien. Pour entendre Gaby le rassurer, abonder dans son sens, lui prouver qu’il n’était pas un idiot. C’était de la lâcheté.

« Cowboy sème des messages dans les poubelles pendant qu’une taupe opère mais c’est une coïncidence ? Il y a une autre explication !? »

« Et quoi ? Tu veux aller le dénoncer ? »

Illya fut saisit par l’agressivité dans sa voix ; on aurait dit qu’elle lui reprochait la situation ! Il n’avait fait qu’en être témoin ! Elle soulevait également une question qui ne lui était étrangement pas venue à l’esprit : qu’était-il sensé faire maintenant ? Un rapport à Waverly ? Il réalisa qu’il ne l’avait même pas envisagé.

« Tu dois lui parler. »

Il serra les dents. Gaby soupira.

« Illya, on doit lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Je connais Napoléon, et toi aussi. Ce n’est pas un traître et je sais qu’il n’aurait jamais fait quoi que ce soit qui mette U.N.C.L.E. en danger. Pas volontairement. Alors…je ne sais pas à quoi tu as assisté, mais tu dois aller lui en parler. Tu dois lui demander sa version. Tu sais que les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu’elles semblent être… »

Elle faisait référence à Rome, leur première mission. À ce moment où, selon toute vraisemblance, elle-même les avait « vendus » à Rudi. Illya savait maintenant qu’elle n’avait jamais voulu leur faire de tort ; elle avait suivi le plan et,  si elle avait encore du mal à se pardonner les conséquences de cet acte, ils ne lui en tenaient plus rigueur.

Ici, il n’y avait pas de plan. Pas supervisé par Waverly, en tout cas, à en croire leur convocation. Et que pouvait contenir ce fameux journal sinon des informations dérobées à l’agence ? Pourtant, Napoléon appréciait U.N.C.L.E. –et son équipe. C’était le seul endroit où ils pouvaient travailler ensemble. Être partenaires au lieu d’être ennemis. Pourquoi voudrait-il gâcher cela ?

Illya contempla le café froid qu’il avait la gorge trop serrée pour avaler.

 _« Pas volontairement. »_ Les mots de Gaby résonnèrent dans son crâne. Et si on faisait pression sur lui ? Qu’on le forçait à agir ? Serait-ce une excuse ? La CIA avait l’habitude de le faire travailler sous la contrainte… Mais la CIA avait signé un engagement. Il avait des recours. Il avait du soutien !

« Écoute, » repris la jeune femme devant son mutisme, «  Napoléon nous cache quelque chose, et je comprends que tu sois blessé. Que ça te…touche…particulièrement. » Elle roula ses yeux devant l’expression interloquée de son partenaire. « Illya, tu l’as vu à l’arrêt de bus ! Ce n’est absolument pas dans ton quartier, et tu ne me feras pas croire que tu passais devant chez lui par hasard ! »

Mal  l’aise, l’agent russe dégluti. Il avait été trop empressé à partager ses états d’âmes. Il avait manqué de prudence.

Gaby posa la main sur son avant-bras et lui offrit un sourire rassurant. « Tout va bien. Ça fait un moment que je m’en doutais, je suis heureuse pour vous. » Puis sa voix se raffermit. « Mais tu sais que j’ai raison. Il y a une explication derrière tout ça, et il a intérêt à nous la donner, mais nous, on se doit de l’écouter. Vas lui parler. »

Illya rumina encore un certain temps en silence. Il tentait d’ordonner ses pensées. Finalement, alors que Gaby commençait à perdre espoir, il ouvrit la bouche.

« Toi, tu vas lui parler. Avec moi il ne fait que mentir. »

Pour la troisième fois de la journée, Gaby poussa un profond soupir. Elle n’obtiendrait pas mieux.

« Très bien, c’est moi qui irai. »

 

                                                    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà.  
> J'ai un peu l'impression d'être trop dans le descriptif et pas assez dans l'action...mmmmgghhh!!  
> Enfin, encore une fois, dites moi quoi!


	5. Chapter 5

L’heure tournait, et Napoléon restait désespérément seul dans la grande pièce qui leur servait de bureau. Cela faisait plus d’une heure maintenant que ses coéquipiers auraient dû être là, et toujours aucun signe d’eux.

Gaby était peu accoutumée à ce genre de retard, et Illya… Il l’avait lui-même vu quitter son appartement, il y avait bien longtemps qu’il aurait dû arriver !

L’inquiétude le gagnait et il avait bien du mal à se concentrer sur le dossier qu’il était censé étudier.

Enfin, la porte s’ouvrit et Gaby apparut. Elle était seule et ferma soigneusement le battant derrière elle. Quelque chose dans son attitude manquait de naturel.

« Gaby, tu es là ! » Accueil un peu cavalier, résultat de son impatience. « Tu as vu Illya ? »

« Illya est aux archives. »

L’américain ne cacha pas son étonnement. « Aux archives ? » Tous les dossiers nécessaires à la préparation de leur prochaine mission leurs avaient été fournis plusieurs jours auparavant. Que pouvait-il bien rechercher là-bas ? « Qu’est-ce qu’il est allé faire aux archives ? »

« S’éclaircir les idées. » Une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, elle vint se planter devant son bureau et l’étudia de ses yeux perçants. « Il faut dire qu’il a reçu un choc ce matin. Il t’as vu jeter ton journal… »

La respiration de Napoléon se bloqua. Il savait. _Il savait._

Il ferma les yeux et laissa la nouvelle tomber au fond de son estomac. Il l’avait vu. Il ne savait pas comment c’était possible, mais il l’avait vu. Il était revenu sur ses pas et avait assisté à la scène –aux deux actes.

«  _J’ai confiance en toi_ ». Eh bien plus maintenant…

Gaby ne disait rien. Il se risqua à lever le regard vers elle. Elle semblait légèrement en colère, irritée, mais surtout inquiète et blessée. Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Elle lui apporta la réponse.

« Qui était cet homme ? » Pas besoin de préciser de quel homme il s’agissait. Trop tard également pour jouer les imbéciles et feindre l’ignorance. Napoléon ressentit un pincement au cœur. Le fait qu’elle pose la question signifiait qu’elle avait encore de l’espoir. Illya avait été chargé d’enquêter sur ses supposées indiscrétions au profit de ses ex-employeurs. Il y avait tout à parier que Gaby avait également été mise sur le coup. Et pourtant, elle lui laissait une chance de la détromper quant à l’identité du mystérieux voleur de journaux…

« Un agent de la CIA. Je ne connais pas son identité. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Napoléon, dis-moi que ce n’est pas vrai ! Que tu ne leur as pas fourni ces informations ! Tu n’aurais pas trahi U.N.C.L.E. ! Ni moi ! Ni _Illya_  !»

« Non ! » Ça, il voulait qu’elle le sache. Ils jugeraient ses actions comme ils voudraient, mais il devait lui expliquer. « Je n’ai jamais voulu trahir personne.  Je voulais… » La phrase se perdit dans sa gorge. Dans cette histoire, il n’y avait absolument rien qu’il ait fait comme il le voulait. Mais maintenant qu’il voulait l’expliquer, les mots semblaient lui échapper, comme si la vérité était plus difficile à manier qu’un mensonge. Pourtant il devait aller jusqu’au bout. « Depuis le début je voulais refuser. Ils m’ont fait comprendre que mon affectation à U.N.C.L.E. n’avait rien de…d’irrévocable. Qu’ils arriveraient à leurs fins, que ce soit avec moi ou avec quelqu’un autre. »

Et ce n’étaient pas des promesses en l’air. Il n’était ici que parce que la CIA le voulait bien, et ses responsables n’hésiteraient pas un instant à l’évincer au profit d’un candidat plus coopératif si son utilité était mise en cause.

« Eh donc quoi ? C’est ça ton excuse ? Tu leur fourni des informations pour éviter qu’ils ne te remplacent par quelqu’un qui leur fournirait des informations ? » Elle levait les sourcils avec scepticisme devant la bancalité de son explication.

« Non ! Oui… » Napoléon soupira. Il ne lui restait plus qu’à espérer qu’elle le croirait. « J’ai voulu les doubler. Accepter, pour être en position de sélectionner les renseignements. En prétendant coopérer,  je pouvais m’assurer qu’ils ne recevaient rien de dangereux…»

Ce qui n’avait pas été une mince affaire. Récolter des informations et les transmettre, dans le dos de ses partenaires, aurait déjà été difficile en soi. Les trier, les analyser, pour ne laisser filtrer que celles qui alliaient apparente importance  et effective trivialité –voire indémontrable inexactitude– s’était révélé un travail éreintant.

 Il avait dû se plonger dans une pile de dossiers, de faits, retracer des anciennes missions et leurs contextes, identifier des protagonistes et leurs réseaux…  Agents et contacts dont le décès récent était encore méconnu lui avaient fourni un matériel de choix ; de nombreux et  authentiques renseignements les concernant pouvaient être ébruités sans que ça ne leur cause plus de tort… Son statut et les recherches nécessaires à la préparation de missions en cours lui permettaient d’accéder aux archives confidentielles d’U.N.C.L.E. de manière régulière. Il aurait toutefois été suspect qu’il y passe soudainement un temps excessif, et il s’était retrouvé à jouer les équilibristes entre mensonge et réalité. Mais cela en valait le coup, il s’en était persuadé.

 « Pourquoi tu n’en as parlé à personne ? »

Gaby s’était rapprochée et planta ses yeux bruns dans les siens. Ce n’était pas seulement un reproche ou un regret. Elle attendait une explication.

« Je ne pouvais pas... »

« Tu pouvais Napoléon. Je sais que tu as eu l’habitude de travailler seul un long moment, mais ce n’est plus le cas. Tu pensais que tu ne pouvais pas nous faire confiance ? Qu’on ne comprendrait pas ? »

« Non… » Même si la pensée de les décevoir n’avait pas été particulièrement réjouissante. « Ça ne vous…concernait pas. »

« Ça ne nous concernait pas ?! » Elle lui aurait crié dessus si elle avait pu le faire en toute impunité. À la place, elle expulsa chacun des mots comme si leur seul passage dans sa gorge aurait pu l’étrangler tout en le foudroyant de regard. Ce n’était pas beaucoup plus agréable. « Tu crois qu’on ne s’est pas senti concernés quand on a appris que tu étais suspecté depuis _des semaines_  ?  Tu crois qu’Illya n’avait pas l’air concerné ce matin quand je l’ai trouvé planté tout droit dans la rue avec une aura qui faisait changer les passants de trottoir sans même qu’il ait à les regarder ?! »

« C’est justement _ça_ le problème ! » Cette fois, c’était à lui de se retenir d’élever la voix. « Tu connais Illya. Il n’aurait jamais accepté la situation. »

«  _Je_ ne l’aurais pas acceptée non plus ! »

« Je sais. J’ai juste  eu…peur. De ce que vous auriez pu faire. Pour que ça s’arrête. » Que ce serait-il passé si ils étaient allés à la confrontation, s’ils s’étaient interposés ?

« On aurait trouvé une solution...»

« Et si ça n’avait pas été le cas ? S’il avait cru que la seule solution était de s’occuper de ces hommes lui-même ? De faire en sorte qu’ils me laissent ? –parce qu’il l’aurait fait. S’il avait pensé qu’il devait, il l’aurait fait. »

« Napoléon… »

 « Je ne pouvais pas, d’accord ! Je ne pouvais pas le laisser… les laisser… Les conséquences étaient…» Bien trop faciles à imaginer. Il connaissait la peur de perdre son partenaire. Il l’avait déjà ressentie. Et il refusait d’agir activement à la faire renaître. De placer lui-même Illya face à un danger qu’il pourrait écarter.  Il s’en voulait de se montrer incapable de se maîtriser. Gaby ne méritait pas son ton tranchant. Ni d’encaisser l’explosion de son angoisse. Mais elle le dévorait depuis trop longtemps, et la jeune femme était probablement la seule avec qui il pouvait la partager « Je ne pouvais pas… »

Aussi vite qu’ils lui étaient venus, les mots s’étaient évanoui, le laissant secoué, incapable de poursuivre. Mais restait-il encore quelque chose à dire ?

Il sentit plutôt qu’il ne vit Gaby se rapprocher. Elle contourna le bureau, s’accroupit près de sa chaise et prit sa main dans les siennes. Quand elle parla, se fut d’une voix étonnamment douce.

« Je  sais qu’il combattrait sans armes la CIA toute entière si ça signifiait te protéger, mais tu es en train de faire exactement la même chose. » Elle cherchait à croiser son regard.  Avec réticence, il finit par accepter le contact. « Et tu sais que ça ne peut pas continuer. Tu ne pourras pas maintenir les apparences indéfiniment… »

Un pauvre sourire vint déchirer le visage de Napoléon, et sa voix termina de se briser.

« Ils savent. » Les yeux de sa partenaire s’agrandirent d’horreur. « Ils ont compris. Ils m’ont donné un ultimatum. »  Sa gorge se serra et il dégluti avec difficulté. Il revoyait le moment où la photo avait été jetée sur la table. L’expression de Conor… « Ils ont menacé Illya. »

Gaby eut la diplomatie de ne pas poser de questions sur le lien qu’ils partageaient, ni sur les certitudes de ses maîtres chanteurs. 

« Quand ? »

« Hier. À  l’avenir mes colis devront être plus… _pertinents. »_

Elle se mordit la langue. Il s’attendait à de nouveaux reproches, des questions sur ses plans, ses intentions, mais rien ne vint. Elle semblait perdue dans la contemplation du désastre –et de ses conséquences. Et comme il la comprenait. Lui-même avait passé des heures à se débattre dans ce gouffre sans fond.

« Au début, j’ai pensé à disparaître, en laissant un mot. Qu’U.N.C.L.E.  se méfie de mon remplaçant. Mais… » Il secoua la tête, fataliste.  « Ils le tueraient quand même. En représailles. Ou pour l’exemple. »

Il avait échoué. Il avait mis Illya en danger. Plus surement encore que s’il avait cédé sa place à U.N.C.L.E. depuis le début. Et maintenant…

« Je suis coincé. Et je l’ai embarqué avec moi. »

« Il faut aller voir Waverly. » Gaby s’était ressaisie et la détermination brillait à nouveau de son regard. « Ce n’est pas trop tard ! Et c’est le seul qui puisse encore faire quelque chose. »

« Gaby… »

« Non. » Elle s’était redressée et tentait de le relever en tirant sur sa main, qu’elle agrippait toujours fermement. « Je sais ce que je dis. La CIA a pris un engagement, et ils ont une image publique. Officiellement, ils ne pourront pas justifier ce qu’ils ont fait. Si on parvient à le prouver… Si tu lui fournis suffisamment d’éléments… Waverly à de l’influence ; s’il a un moyen de pression, il sera capable de négocier. Il pourrait inclure la sécurité d’Illya dans le deal. »

Elle avait arrêté sa décision, et sa conviction paraissait s’affermir à chaque minute. Peut-être avait-elle simplement besoin de se persuader que ça pouvait marcher, que la situation n’était pas encore désespérée. Pourtant, Napoléon se surpris à laisser un peu de sa certitude s’infiltrer en lui. Ça ne durerait pas, il le savait. Il s’y raccrocha et, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir d’avantage, sauta sur ses pieds. S’il y avait quelque chose à tenter, il fallait y aller. Maintenant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, Gaby sait tout;)


	6. Chapter 6

Illya aurait été incapable de dire exactement combien de temps il était resté aux archives. Se calmer lui avait pris un bon moment. Il n’avait même pas ouvert le moindre dossier. Faire semblant de travailler lui semblait futile –sans compter qu’il ne pouvait prendre le risque d’abîmer des documents de valeur. Il avait commencé par parcourir la pièce de long en large, s’engouffrant au hasard dans les allées bordées d’étagères. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir croisé qui que ce soit. Personne en tout cas ne l’avait interpellé. Ils avaient bien fait.

Il avait fini par se poser sur une chaise trop petite, devant une table de lecture éclairée par une lampe murale dorée. Il avait posé ses paumes sur le bois, les doigts légèrement écartés, et avait attendu que leur léger tremblement s’estompe. Puis il avait fermé les yeux, pris une profonde inspiration, et regretté de ne pas se trouver dans le bureau avec Gaby et Napoléon.

Sa décision de ne pas le confronter directement avait été logique. Il n’était pas en état de parler, et se faire raconter un nouveau mensonge aurait été douloureux. Mais c’était une épreuve qu’il aurait dû endurer.

Au fond de lui, il se sentait honteux d’avoir envoyé Gaby à sa place. Comme un écolier incapable d’aborder un camarade, qui envoyait un ami en éclaireur. Quoi que Napoléon ait eu à dire, il aurait dû être présent et l’écouter.

Il s’était relevé et s’était rendu tout droit dans leur bureau…pour le trouver vide, sans même un mot à son intention.

Il devait les retrouver.

Une rapide visite au personnel d’accueil lui apprit qu’ils n’avaient pas quitté le bâtiment. Il se lança sur leur piste, interrogeant quiconque croisait son chemin, jusqu’à ce qu’un secrétaire se rappelle les avoir vu se diriger vers le bureau de Waverly.

C’était un nouveau coup dur. Ainsi donc, ils étaient parvenus à s’arranger. Ils avaient pris une décision et étaient passé à l’action. Sans l’attendre. Bien sûr il ne méritait pas mieux, il avait déserté les lieux. Il n’était pas en droit de se sentir blessé. Mais il n’allait pas non plus perdre plus de temps.

À grande enjambées raides, il enfila les couloirs, traversa l’antichambre et, sans laisser à l’employée l’opportunité de l’annoncer, ouvrit la porte à la volée.

Trois visages se tournèrent vers lui : celui de Waverly, vaguement surpris, celui de Gaby, visiblement embêté, et celui de Napoléon, horriblement coupable.

La jeune femme agita discrètement les mains et articula quelques mots en silence, tentant de lui faire comprendre qu’ils «  _parleraient plus tard »_ ou quelque chose d’approchant.

Napoléon s’adressa à lui haut et fort, négligeant les règles de convenance en vigueur dans pareille situation.

« Péril, je peux t’expliquer… »

C’était une entrée en matière épouvantable, tellement peu caractéristique de sa part. Tout dans son attitude contrastait avec l’image de confiance nonchalante qu’il s’évertuait à construire... Il y avait de l’angoisse dans ses yeux et il semblait étrangement tassé dans son fauteuil. Il parlait avec empressement et le fixait avec intensité.

« J’ai fait attention ! Ils n’ont rien eut d’important… »

Un toussotement insistant l’interrompit.

« Agent Kuryakin, à défaut de frapper, auriez-vous l’amabilité de fermer la porte derrière vous ? » Lorsqu’il se fut exécuté, Waverly  l’invita à « prendre un siège » en lui désignant de la main un fauteuil oublié dans un coin, qu’il aurait facilement pu déplacer pour rejoindre ceux de ses deux partenaires, face au bureau de bois. Il n’en  fit rien, parfaitement satisfait de rester debout, les bras croisés. Leur responsable n’en parut pas plus chagriné que cela.

Il se replongea dans les papiers qu’il n’avait, Illya s’en rendit compte, pas lâchés depuis son irruption dans la pièce. Le silence s’installa. Coupé dans son élan, Napoléon ne semblait plus disposé à prononcer une seule parole.

Les secondes passèrent et, à mesure qu’il progressait dans sa lecture, l’expression du Britannique s’assombrit. Quand il leva la tête des documents, il posa son regard sur Napoléon, sourcils froncés.

« Vous pouvez m’assurer que cette liste répertorie l’ensemble des renseignements fournis par vous à vos contacts de la CIA ? »

Napoléon tressaillit mais hocha la tête.                                     

« Il n’y a aucune chance que vous ayez pu en…oublier l’un ou l’autre ? »

La question le surprit visiblement, mais, encore une fois, Napoléon se força à répondre.

« Je l’ai peut-être rédigée un peu rapidement, mais rien ne manque, je peux vous l’assurer. » Et à l’expression de son visage, Illya ne doutait pas qu’il disait la vérité. Chacune des informations qu’il avait collectées était restée gravée dans sa mémoire.

Waverly afficha furtivement une grimace indéchiffrable. Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur les papiers que, avec un profond soupir, il finit par rejeter sur le bureau.

« Je suis assez ennuyé, pour vous dire la vérité. À première vue, les renseignements évoqués dans ces feuillets semblent relativement inoffensifs... »  Il fit une pause pour les observer tous les trois, étudiant leurs visages l’un après l’autre. « Le problème, c’est qu’il en manque. »

Le cœur d’Illya rata un battement. Gaby crispa les doigts sur ses accoudoirs et Napoléon se figea.

« Pardon ? »

« Cette liste n’est pas complète dans le sens où elle ne reprend pas l’intégralité des informations qui ont filtré. »

« Vous… Vous êtes sûr ? »

L’Américain avait l’air si décontenancé que Waverly ne souligna pas le caractère superflu de sa question. Il prit même le temps d’y répondre.

« Nous avons eu confirmation non seulement que des informations supplémentaires sont parvenues aux mains de la CIA mais également qu’elles ont été utilisée.  À ce rythme-là, ce n’est qu’une question de temps avant qu’U.N.C.L.E. ne soit impliquée. »

Napoléon serra les dents. « S’il y avait plus, ça ne vient pas de moi. »

« Une deuxième source qui alimenterait le même destinataire aux mêmes périodes ? Vous comprendrez que j’ai quelques difficultés à vous croire… »

« Mais c’est possible ! » intervint Gaby.

« Possible, en effet, agent Teller, quoi que statistiquement improbable. C’est toutefois une option qu’il nous faudra étudier. Vous n’avez bien sûr aucune idée de qui cela pourrait être ? »

Baissant les yeux, Napoléon secoua la tête. « Aucune. »

« Bien. »  De son index, Waverly pressa un petit bouton serti dans la tranche de son bureau. Illya savait ce que cela signifiait. Napoléon ne sortirait pas d’ici. Pas aujourd’hui en tout cas. « Je vous remercie d’être venu m’exposer votre version des faits. Cette affaire sera tirée au clair dans les plus brefs délais. Malheureusement, je dois également vous informer qu’au vu de vos aveux et des soupçons qui pèsent encore sur vous, je ne peux pas vous autoriser à quitter ces bureaux avant que toute la lumière soit faite sur ces...incidents. »

Quatre coups retentirent à la porte. La cavalerie était là, n’attendant qu’un signal pour entrer.

« Vous connaissez les cellules du siège central. Elles ne sont pas vraiment confortables, mais vous devriez pouvoir vous en contenter pendant quelques jours. Vous serez informé dès que votre cas aura été réglé. »

Sur ces entrefaites, quatre individus pénétrèrent dans la pièce et, suivant les instructions de leur patron, vinrent entourer Napoléon, avant de l’escorter à l’extérieur.

Le moment fut difficile pour Illya. Il n’avait pas l’habitude de voir son partenaire se faire emmener par des hommes en armes sans réagir.  Ni que ce dernier s’obstine à éviter son regard. Du moins jusqu’à ce qu’il atteigne la porte.

Là, il s’était retourné et l’avait fixé droit dans les yeux.

« Ce n’était pas moi Péril. S’il te plaît, crois-moi. »

Il n’avait rien dit. Que Napoléon ait tenté de le convaincre ou qu’il lui demandât la confirmation qu’il ne lui avait pas retiré toute confiance, Illya était resté figé, incapable d’intégrer ce à quoi il venait d’assister. Et il l’avait regretté.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre un peu court mais le suivant est bien long en compensation!  
> Comme toujours, les avis et commentaires sont les bienvenus;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le voilà! C'est celui-ci! Le long chapitre où y se passe des trucs!!

La cellule de Napoléon était sobre mais pas inutilement inconfortable. Elle comprenait le strict minimum : une cuvette, un lavabo et un lit –pourvu d’un matelas et d’un oreiller vraisemblablement propres. En outre, elle était assez grande pour permettre à son occupant de l’arpenter sans attraper le tournis. Bien qu’elle ne comporte aucune fenêtre qui aurait permis au soleil tapant de pénétrer dans la pièce, l’air y était désagréablement chaud et péniblement immobile. La seule issue était une porte blindée dans laquelle une petite plaque grillagée, située à hauteur d’yeux, permettait d’apercevoir un couloir vivement éclairé –quand elle n’était pas obstruée, ce qui  était le cas en quasi permanence.

Le siège central n’avait pas pour vocation de servir de centre de détention. Les cellules qui y étaient aménagées étaient peu nombreuses et destinées uniquement à l’hébergement temporaire de prisonniers en transit. Napoléon en était en ce moment le seul locataire, ce qui lui garantissait une tranquillité absolue. Il en profitait depuis déjà plusieurs heures.

Il n’avait pas été privé de ses effets personnels –exception faite évidemment de son arme de service– et avait pu regarder les heures se succéder paresseusement à son poignet. Vers 1h et 7h30, une trappe s’était ouverte dans le bas de la porte et un plateau avait été poussé à l’intérieur. La première fois, il contenait un simple sandwich et un gobelet vide –sans doute prévu pour être rempli au lavabo. La deuxième, le menu était un peu plus conséquent. Il s’agissait d’une quiche, que Napoléon cru identifier comme provenant d’un petit bistrot installé quelques rues plus loin –mais il était également possible que ce soit le menu proposé par la cafeteria.  Prédécoupée en quartiers, elle possédait l’avantage de pouvoir être dégustée avec les doigts (aucun couvert n’avait été fourni au prisonnier, qui aurait certainement pu les transformer en armes redoutables !). Napoléon regrettât  l’absence d’un verre de vin en accompagnement mais il dût admettre qu’elle était loin d’être mauvaise.

Ce qui lui pesait le plus c’était le manque d’activité…ainsi que l’ignorance complète dans laquelle il était plongé. Que pensait Waverly ? Avait-il arrêté une décision ? Et, en fonction de la version qu’il accepterait, quel serait le sort l’attendrait?

Il essayait d’écarter ces questions de son esprit –il avait dit ce qu’il avait à dire et il n’y avait plus rien qu’il pouvait faire pour l’instant– mais il disposait de bien trop de temps libre pour parvenir à les garder à distance.

Et Illya. Il lui avait menti, et il le savait. Parviendrait-il un jour à en accepter les raisons ? Sa mémoire rejouait en boucle le moment de son irruption dans le bureau. Et son expression lorsque lui-même avait été escorté hors de la pièce… Il n’avait rien dit. Ses yeux l’avaient fixé, ronds et vides. Quelle émotion avait fini par l’emporter ? Les entrailles de Napoléon supportaient mal cette question.

Il espérait que Gaby lui avait parlé. Gaby le croyait, il en était à peu près certain. Et Illya l’écoutait. Mais ses explications le convaincraient-elles ? Pourrait-il admettre qu’il soit à la fois coupable et innocent ? Enfin, « innocent ». Le simple fait qu’il accepte les limites de son implication ne signifierait pas qu’il l’avait pardonné… D’ailleurs, il n’avait pas le droit d’en espérer autant.

Pourtant, il aurait aimé savoir. Être sûr qu’il _sache_. Cela revêtait une importance incroyable. Mais il se retrouvait en totale isolation, seul avec ses suppositions.

Il n’avait reçu aucune visite, ce qui ne le surprenait pas. Elles lui étaient sans aucun doute interdites –si tant est que quelqu’un ait voulu le voir…

Le temps avait passé, la nuit était tombée, et le sommeil continuait de le fuir.

Vers une heure du matin, un bruit attira son attention. Métallique et étouffé, il se produisit deux fois avant que le silence ne retombe. Quelques secondes plus tard, un nouveau son, plus proche : quelqu’un introduisait une clef dans la serrure de sa cellule. L’ensemble des verrous furent démontés et la porte s’ouvrit en grinçant.

La lumière du couloir inonda la pièce sombre et les yeux de Napoléon durent s’accommoder pour distinguer les traits de l’homme dont la silhouette venait d’apparaitre dans l’encadrement. Il l’avait déjà vu, il en était certain. Un effort de mémoire lui permit de l’identifier comme étant Brand Walton, employé à U.N.C.L.E. au service des couvertures et identités temporaires. Nationalité américaine. Son costume gris soigné, associé à une coupe impeccable, composaient sa tenue de travail habituelle. Il avait probablement attendu la fin de son service pour se terrer dans le bâtiment et attendre que l’activité s’y calme avant d’intervenir.

Il jeta un rapide coup d’œil à Napoléon puis porta son poignet à sa bouche et murmura quelques mots dans sa manche. Il s’adressa ensuite au prisonnier, la voix basse mais claire.

« La voix est dégagée. Tu viens avec moi. »

Assis sur le matelas, Napoléon le considéra sans bouger.

« Désolé, mais il est un peu tard pour une balade nocturne. J’ai eu une rude journée. »

L’autre pinça les narines et réprima un soupir agacé.

« Ce n’est pas une proposition. Je te fais sortir. »

 Napoléon fronça les sourcils. Que lui voulait-il –ou plutôt, que lui voulait la CIA ? L’aider ? Il en doutait. Il avait toujours supposé qu’en cas de problème avec son nouvel employeur, il y serait simplement renvoyé. U.N.C.L.E. aurait-elle le droit de le livrer aux victimes des fuites en question ? Cela paraissait peu probable –une publicité inopportune… Et même si c’était le cas, il imaginait mal « son » agence déployer autant d’énergie pour le tirer d’affaire. Il aurait cru la CIA plus prompte à se dégager de l’affaire, brouillant les pistes pour réduire son implication au minimum. Évidemment, si elle le croyait capable de la mettre directement en cause, il n’était pas très prudent de le laisser « dans la nature »…

« Je crois que je vais m’abstenir. Je me sens plus en sécurité dans cette pièce… »

Walton portait un revolver sur lui, Napoléon l’aurait parié. Pourtant, c’est un autre objet qu’il sortit de la poche intérieure de son veston.

« Peut-être que ce n’est pas ta propre sécurité qui devrait t’inquiéter. »

Savait-il ce qu’il tenait entre les mains ? Napoléon en doutait. Pour Walton, ce ne devait  être qu’un accessoire banal, dont les uniques qualités était d’être suffisamment léger pour être transporté et suffisamment spécifique pour être reconnu. Et en effet, Napoléon l’aurait reconnu entre milles.

La montre du père d’Illya.

Il déglutit. Jamais ils n’auraient réussi à l’emporter si le Russe avait été en mesure de résister.

Il n’y avait plus rien à discuter. Napoléon se leva et suivit Walton à l’extérieur.

 

* * *

 

L’impeccable Walton et un silencieux acolyte le conduisirent à son appartement. Cela ne semblait pas l’endroit idéal pour cacher un prisonnier en fuite, surtout que son évasion ne pourrait passer longtemps inaperçu. Outre les deux gardes que Walton avait neutralisés, son complice s’était chargé du personnel de permanence à l’accueil, et l’alerte ne tarderait pas à être donnée lorsqu’ils seraient découverts.

Peut-être comptaient-ils que les gares et aéroports seraient les premiers à être visité, car quel idiot en cavale perdrait du temps à rentrer chez lui ?

Conor l’attendait à l’intérieur, accompagné d’un subordonné que Napoléon n’avait jamais vu. Il paraissait parfaitement à son aise dans ce salon qu’il avait illégalement investi. Walton lui remit la montre et pris congé aussitôt, probablement pour rentrer chez lui. S’il avait été prudent, aucun membre d’U.N.C.L.E. n’avait vu son visage pendant l’opération et sa couverture demeurait intacte. Quelques heures de sommeil l’aideraient à avoir l’air frais et efficace le lendemain au travail.

Leur escorte, géant aux cheveux sombres qui n’ouvrait apparemment jamais la bouche, demeura sur place et aida l’autre inconnu, plus petit et plus sec, à l’installer sur une chaise. Une de _ses_ chaises, en fait, remarqua Napoléon comme cordes et menottes le plaquaient contre l’assise rembourrée et le dossier de chêne. Personne ne lui avait encore fourni d’explications.

« Où est Kuryakin ? » demanda-t-il à Conor tandis que les deux autres terminaient leurs nœuds.

« Pas très loin, » se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Pas très loin… À portée de voix ?

« Illya ? » cria-t-il.

« Ici Cowboy ! » La voix provenait de la chambre, étouffée par la porte de communication. « ‘Vais bien. »

Son appel lui valut une violente claque au visage, mais ça en valais le coup. Il savait Illya vivant et venait de localiser. Et il l’avait appelé _cowboy_. Utilisait-il ce surnom pour lui signifier qu’il était toujours de son côté ?

Il porta sur Conor un regard noir.

« Pourquoi l’avoir amené ici ? »

« Oh, il est venu tout seul. Ce qui nous a beaucoup aidés d’ailleurs. On aurait pu perdre des heures à le traquer. »

Ainsi donc Illya s’était rendu à son appartement de son plein gré, en solitaire. Était-il tombé nez-à-nez avec cette petite bande de la CIA ou bien celle-ci était-elle arrivée plus tard, lui coupant sa retraite ? Napoléon aurait parié sur la deuxième option. Non que cela ait une grande importance à présent. La vraie question étant : qu’était venu trouver l’agent russe?

Des preuves, à n’en pas douter. Au plutôt, des indices. Des traces, des échanges de communications, n’importe quel segment d’information cryptée... Il devait chercher à se faire sa propre idée sur son cas, en commençant son investigation par son domicile personnel ; une approche qui en valait bien une autre. Le cœur de Napoléon se mit à battre au rythme d’une pensée inespérée : peut-être n’avait-il pas perdu toute foi en son partenaire ?

Son cerveau s’emballa. Peut-être cherchait-il des éléments qui auraient permis de corroborer sa version des faits ? Des indices qui auraient pu le décharger des accusations qu’il continuait à réfuter ? Peut-être y avait-il encore un espoir qu’il ne le déteste pas complètement…

Napoléon ferma les yeux et se maîtrisa. Le moment n’était pas propice à l’optimisme.

Il tenta d’analyser la situation. Il se trouvait chez lui, en terrain connu, avec un allié potentiel dans la pièce adjacente. Mais il était solidement attaché, et ses talents ne lui permettraient pas de se débarrasser de l’entrelacs de cordes  et de métal qui l’immobilisait. Sans compter les deux hommes armés qui s’étaient placés à bonne distance derrière lui et observaient chacun de ses mouvements. Dans la chambre, la situation d’Illya ne devait pas être très différente.  Debout devant lui, Conor le considérait avec suffisance, ses doigts manipulant négligemment  la montre qui lui avait été remise. Comme il aurait aimé pouvoir la lui arracher !

Son salon lui paraissait relativement en ordre. S’il y avait eu bagarre dans cette pièce, on s’était employé à remettre les choses en l’état. Un seul détail attira son attention : à quelques mètres, sur la table, une petite mallette noire avait été posée. Entrouverte, elle laissait apercevoir une collection de dossiers étroits aux couvertures ternes. À quoi leur serviraient-ils ? Quel était leur plan ?

Pour sûr, rien d’agréable ne les attendait et il devait gagner du temps.

« Et moi, pourquoi je suis là ? »

« Parce que tu t’es évadé pour prouver ton innocence. »

Napoléon cligna des yeux. « Pardon ? »

«Je peux même te dire que tu vas réussir. Malheureusement, ça va te coûter la vie. »

« Oh. C’est fort dommage… »

« Cependant, si ça peut te consoler, tu mourras en héro, après avoir confondu et éliminé le véritable traître. »

 _Le véritable traître ?_ Qu’est-ce que…

« Illya ? » Les yeux de Napoléon s’agrandirent sous l’effet de la surprise…et de l’appréhension.

« Kuryakin, effectivement. Le grand méchant Russe. Ne fait-il pas un coupable idéal ? »  Napoléon serra les dents. Son silence ne découragea pas Conor qui continua, le visage fendu d’un sourire satisfait. « Le traître russe qui dérobe des informations à l’organisation qui lui faisait confiance et accuse son partenaire américain, prouvant ainsi que les siens sont indignes de foi ! »

« Le traître russe qui fait parvenir des renseignements à la CIA ? C’est un peu difficile à avaler. »

« Le traître russe qui, à l’instigation du KGB, envoie à la CIA une sélection édulcorée des renseignements qu’il a récoltés, dans le but évident de lui faire porter le chapeau. Et qui, dès que la fuite a été découverte, s’est empressé de venir encombrer la résidence de son équipier de documents compromettants. » Tout en parlant, il s’était dirigé vers la mallette qu’il tapota affectueusement. « Un joli petit colis, soigneusement compilé ! Tu t’en doutes, nous avons gardé un inventaire de tous les « renseignements » que tous nous a fourni. Chacun d’eux y figure. Nous nous sommes également  permis d’y inclure les contributions de cet obligeant Walton. Ce sera plus simple pour tout le monde si ce désordre est identifié en tant qu’œuvre d’une seule et même taupe… »

Napoléon  tenta d’afficher un air amusé. Il parvint à émettre un grognement méprisant. « Qui garde les preuves de ses forfaits chez soi ? _Classées en dossiers ?_  »

« Toi apparemment, d’après Kuryakin. Ils sont cryptés, évidemment, car tu ne serais pas aussi imprudent, mais ils ne devraient pas être trop difficiles à craquer. Et puis, je n’ai jamais dit que son plan était infaillible ! Il est voué à l’échec, après tout. »

Pas vraiment convaincu, Napoléon fronça les sourcils. Le plan de Conor semblait impliquer que, soit Illya était un idiot, soit il considérait que son partenaire en était un. Deux options réjouissantes… Il l’encouragea cependant à poursuivre ses explications. C’était sa propre mort qu’il lui racontait. Et l’entendre valait somme toute mieux que la vivre.

« Grace à moi donc… »

« Grace à toi, en effet. Tu étais emprisonné à tort. Tu te savais innocent. Et tu t’es évadé. » Il ne prêta pas attention au rire ironique que Napoléon laissa échapper. Il préféra profiter de l’occasion pour le  rassurer quant à sa réputation posthume. «  –ne t’inquiète pas, tu n’as tué personne pour ça. Les agents que tu as laissés sur place ont simplement été assommés avant d’avoir pu comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. Ils déduiront probablement que tu avais subtilisé la clef avant même de te retrouver enfermer dans ta cellule –c’est le genre de choses que tu fais, n’est-ce pas ? »

Question superficielle. Conor connaissait parfaitement son dossier.

 « Bref, tu es rentré chez toi. Peut-être soupçonnais-tu que, profitant de  ton absence, le Russe s’y rendrait ? Eh bien tu avais raison, car il y était, occupé à dissimuler ceci dans ta chambre. »

« Ceci » était évidemment la mallette, que Conor caressait amoureusement du bout des doigts.  Napoléon soupçonnait que c’était plutôt sa propre ingéniosité plutôt que la qualité du cuir noir qu’il considérait avec tant de complaisance.

« Nous avions pensé à imprimer ses empreintes dessus, mais ça aurait fait bizarre. Il porte des gants, comme tout professionnel qui se respecte… Enfin, tu es rentré, tu l’as pris sur le fait, vous avez sortis vos armes et vous vous êtes entre-tués. Une triste fin pour un agent héroïque, mais en éliminant Kuryakin chez toi, la mallette à la main, tu auras rétabli la vérité aux yeux de tous, et le monde t’en sera reconnaissant. »

Alors c’était dans la chambre qu’ils comptaient exécuter Illya. C’était mauvais. Ils n’avaient même plus besoin de le déplacer…

_Et si c’était déjà fait ?_

Napoléon rejeta cette pensée. Il l’aurait entendu. Même un silencieux aurait été plus bruyant…  Et puis, se dit-il amèrement, il ne faudrait pas que les deux corps présentent de trop importantes différences de température.

« Conor, » commença-t-il prudemment. Il tenta de détendre ses traits pour se donner une expression de sincère perplexité –en espérant que son interlocuteur possède encore le recul nécessaire pour entendre raison. « Tout ça ne rime à rien. J’ai déjà tout avoué. Tu es au courant, n’est-ce pas ? » Il était probablement un peu tard à présent pour le persuader que sa stratégie était une erreur. Qu’une négociation à huis clos entre U.N.C.L.E. et la CIA était la meilleure option qu’il leur restait – _à tous_. Mais pouvait-il ne pas essayer ?

Il fixait Conor droit dans les yeux, tentant d’y discerner le moindre doute susceptible d’être exploité. Il fut effaré d’y voir poindre de la malice.

« En es-tu vraiment sûr de l’avoir fait ? »

« Eh bien… » Question étrange… Il avait des témoins, que la CIA aurait du mal à écarter. « Oui. »

Un sourire mauvais vint tordre la bouche de Conor.

« J’ai une version différente à te soumettre. » Il s’assit sur la table et croisa les doigts sur ses genoux dans un mouvement étudié. « Tu n’as jamais pensé un seul mot de ta « confession ». D’ailleurs, tu n’es même pas parvenu à te rappeler l’entièreté de ce dont tu étais censé t’accuser ! Si tu l’as fait, c’est que tu y étais forcé. »

« Forcé ? …Par qui ? »

« Ton partenaire, bien sûr. Qui menaçait la vie de la jeune demoiselle Teller. »

 « Quoi ? » Illya ? Menaçant Gaby ? « C’est ridicule ! »

« Ridicule ? Je ne sais pas… Il a bien été aperçu ce même matin l’attendant sur le trottoir…pour ensuite l’emmener « discuter » dans un endroit discret. À leur retour, Mademoiselle Teller se rend tout droit dans ton bureau, et te persuade d’aller voir ce brave Waverly… Il n’est pas très difficile de conclure qu’elle est venue te supplier de céder aux exigences de Kuryakin pour l’empêcher de lui faire du mal. »

« Elle niera. »

« Qu’elle s’est soumise au chantage et a entrainé un collègue dans sa chute dans l’unique but de préserver sa vie ? Évidemment qu’elle le fera! Et ça ne surprendra personne… Mais la rumeur se chargera de faire connaitre la vérité.»

À cet instant, Napoléon renonça à l’idée de maintenir une quelconque façade. Il fixa Conor avec toute la haine qu’il lui inspirait. « On ne vous croira pas ! »

« On n’aura pas besoin de nous croire. Nous aurons des preuves. Et personne en mesure de les contredire. »

Conor croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et contempla son prisonnier en silence. Quand il eut conclu que son expression dédaigneuse serait la seule réaction qu’il en obtiendrait, il lui posa une nouvelle question.

« Napoléon, pourquoi crois-tu que je te raconte tout ça ? »

Plusieurs réponses traversèrent l’esprit de l’américain. _Parce que tu es un connard suffisant ? Que pour une fois que tu gagnes, tu ressens le besoin d’en profiter ?_ Ou, plus simplement : _Par ce que tu es un imbécile ?_

« Parce que je veux que tu comprenne que tu peux encore t’en sortir. » D’un mouvement du bassin, il s’était redressé, et vint se planter devant Napoléon. « Je t’ai raconté les évènements de cette nuit. Une histoire tragique qui se conclu par la mort des deux protagonistes. Mais ce n’est pas une fatalité. Le héros pourrait survivre… À condition qu’il accepte de jouer son rôle… »

Napoléon le considéra avec surprise. Ainsi ils lui laissaient une dernière chance. À condition qu’il rentre dans leur jeu. Qu’il mente. _Qu’il tue_. Bien sûr que c’est lui qui en serait chargé…

« Crois-le ou non, nous serions désolés de te perdre, » poursuivit Conor. « C’est une opportunité que nous aimerions que tu saisisse. » De la poche intérieure de sa veste, il sortit un revolver qu’il soumit à son appréciation. « Je ne dis pas que ce sera une partie de plaisir, mais ce soir, tu pourrais être un héros. Nous prouver ta loyauté. Et rester vivant. »

Tenue par le canon, l’arme n’était pas une menace, mais bien une offrande. Et, Napoléon ne pouvait pas le nier, elle l’inspirait énormément. Pas qu’il envisageait une seconde de l’utiliser contre Illya… D’autres cibles le tentaient d’avantage…

Évidemment, c’était peine perdue. Il aurait beau prétendre accepter, ses gardiens ne lui accorderaient pas leur confiance pour autant. Un, voire deux canons se planteraient sur sa nuque pour ne s’en détourner qu’une fois sa mission accomplie. Il serait abattu bien avant d’avoir pu esquisser le moindre geste à leur encontre. Et la détonation déclencherait l’exécution immédiate d’Illya dans la pièce voisine.

« Non, » dit-il finalement. Si refuser avec dédain l’offre de Conor était le dernier plaisir qu’il devait s’accorder, qu’il en soit ainsi. « Je ne ferai pas ton sale boulot. »

Conor aurait très certainement ressentit une immense satisfaction à l’idée d’avoir «retourné » Napoléon,  d’avoir réussi à se le mettre dans la poche. La philosophie avec laquelle il accepta son refus avait quelque chose de décevant. Il paraissait lui-même plus déçu qu’en colère.

Non, pas déçu. _Méprisant_.

Sa main droite –ainsi que l’arme qu’elle enserrait toujours– retomba le long de son flanc. Il se baissa vers Napoléon et rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille.

« Alors c’était vrai… » Sa voix était comme un sifflement dans son tympan. Il ne murmurait pas par soucis de préserver la réputation de Napoléon, mais plutôt pour l’obliger à se concentrer, à se laisser imprégner par chacun de ses mots. « J’avais entendu dire que tes mœurs étaient assez…dissolues. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu allais jusqu’à te rendre coupable de telles dépravations. »  Il se redressa soudain et s’écarta de son prisonnier. « Et tout ça pour la queue d’un ruskov, » lança-t-il à la cantonade. Il échangea un regard de connivence avec les deux gardiens, derrière la chaise de Napoléon, puis reporta son expression narquoise sur ce dernier « J’espère qu’elle en valait le coup ? »

Napoléon ne dit rien. Il était sur le point de mourir, il n’allait rien nier. Et il n’allait certainement pas parler de sentiments avec Conor.

Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, regrettant confusément que la haine qu’il lui inspirait soit incapable de le consumer sur place. Malheureusement, elle ne semblait inspirer à Conor que de l’amusement. Évidemment, ce n’était pas lui qui était attaché…

« Bon, assez joué, » déclara-t-il brusquement. Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre, à laquelle il frappa trois coups. Trois coups lui répondirent et une voix, atténuée par le battant de bois, se fit entendre.

« Maintenant ? »

« Maintenant, » confirma Conor. La porte ne s’était même pas ouverte.

Quelque chose bascula chez Napoléon. La réalisation qu’Illya allait mourir, maintenant, d’ici quelques secondes. Sans même qu’il ait pu entrapercevoir son visage dans l’entrebâillement. Sans même qu’il ait pu tenter quoi que ce soit. Un coup de feu et ce serait terminé.

« Attends ! »

Il avait parlé précipitamment, sans réfléchir à ce qui viendrait ensuite. Il voulait simplement interrompre cette chaîne d’évènements. Que tout s’arrête et reparte différemment. Mais Conor s’était effectivement retourné  vers lui. Peut-être tout n’était-il pas perdu, peut-être était-il ouvert à une proposition…

« Je… Arrête, je te donnerai tout ce que tu veux ! »

Conor étouffa un petit rire.

« Qu’est-ce que _toi_ tu pourrais me donner ? »

« Tu as lu mon dossier. Tu connais mes talents. Je peux te rendre riche. Toi et tous tes subordonnés. Je volerai tout ce que tu veux pour toi, je – »

Cette fois, ce fut un reniflement méprisant qui lui répondit. Conor pinça les narines et le regarda d’un air dégouté.

« La loyauté de _certaines personnes_ ne peut pas s’acheter. Un meilleur agent l’aurait compris. » Il frappa trois nouveau coups à la porte. « Vas-y, qu’est-ce que tu attends !? »

Napoléon déglutit. « Ce…ce n’est pas nécessaire. Ton plan peut marcher sans qu’il ait à mourir. Il pourrait s’échapper et abandonner les preuves sur place. Je pourrais témoigner ou… Il pourrait y avoir un voisin, qui le verrait sortir de mon appart, avec du sang et… »

Conor ne l’écoutait pas. Immobile, il attendait un signal provenant de l’autre pièce, qui lui indiquerait que cette partie du travail était terminée. Il lui faudrait ensuite déplacer Napoléon pour que son cadavre tombe dans la même pièce. Devant le corps sans vie de…

Un coup de feu retentit, suivit presque immédiatement par un second, puis un troisième.

Napoléon ferma les yeux.

_Non…_

Le silence se fit. Immense et insupportable. Comme si aucun bruit n’avait plus sa place dans ce monde.

Il fallut pourtant que Conor le rompe.

« Trois coups. Ton « ami » s’est bien battu. J’espère que mes hommes ont utilisé la même arme, sinon on devra t’en fourrer une dans chaque main… » Il considéra brièvement son prisonnier –et son absence totale de réaction. Il semblait ne plus l’entendre. Ne plus le voir. En fait, il n’avait plus l’air de percevoir quoi que ce soit qui l’entourait. « Ne t’inquiète pas, » fit Conor. Il y avait presque de la compassion dans sa voix. « Tu vas le rejoindre bientôt. »

Il fit signe aux gardes de se rapprocher de la chaise qui retenait Napoléon. 

« Amenez-le par ici, avec son siège. On le détachera dans la chambre. »

Les deux hommes s’exécutèrent. L’un à droite, l’autre à gauche, chacun plaça une main sous l’assise, se servant de l’autre pour agripper le dossier.

 Ils s’apprêtaient à la soulever quand la porte s’ouvrit à a volée et qu’Illya apparu dans l’encadrement.

La chambre était trop lumineuse et napoléon voyait mal, mais quelque chose brillait dans sa main. Un revolver.

La première balle fut pour Conor, qui avait à peine eut le temps de dégainer. Les deuxièmes et troisièmes coups fièrent aux oreilles de Napoléon, atteignant l’un et l’autre de ses gardiens, qui avaient eu la malchance d’avoir les mains occupées.

La chaise chancela puis se stabilisa. Le tout n’avait pas duré plus de cinq secondes, mais il ne restait plus un seul adversaire dans la pièce. Et devant lui…

Il ne pouvait pas y croire !

« Illya… »

Illya ne lui répondit pas. Il bascula vers l’avant et s’écrasa, face la première, contre le sol du salon, où il ne bougea plus.

«  _Illya !_ »

Il avait été touché. Une fois, deux fois,  ou trois fois, mais il avait été touché. Et c’était grave.

Illya s’était effondré, donc ça devait être grave. Il ne réagissait plus. Napoléon avait beau hurler son nom, lui hurler de « Péril, réponds moi !! » ou de « Fais-moi un signe. Si tu m’entends, s’il te plait, fais-moi un signe ! », il ne recevait aucune réaction en retour.

Et il était toujours attaché sur cette foutue chaise !

Il aurait voulu courir vers son partenaire, prendre son pouls, le tenir contre lui, trouver ses blessures, leur appliquer une pression, _appeler à l’aide_ , mais il ne pouvait pas.

Pourtant il luttait, de toutes ses forces, espérant rompre les liens, _espérant rompre la chaise_. Illya y serait arrivé, lui. Merde, c’était peut-être même ce qu’il avait fait ! Napoléon s’en montrait incapable, ne réussissant qu’à faire basculer la chaise pour se tortiller comme un vers sur le parquet –et encore, les vers parviennent à avancer !

Une tache rouge sombre était apparue, débordant depuis la forme immobile de son partenaire et s’étendant depuis ce qui semblait être sa poitrine. Une tache rouge et épaisse qui semblait grandir à vue d’œil.

Une pensée horrible lui traversa l’esprit. _Et s’il était déjà mort ? Et s’il contemplait le cadavre d’Illya en ce moment même ?_ Il secoua résolument la tête, se cognant au bois dur de son sol dans l’opération. Non. _Non !_ Il n’en s’avait rien! Illya n’était pas mort ! Il ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir. Il l’avait déjà laissé se faire tirer dessus ! Il ne pouvait pas…

Une éternité sembla passer sans que Napoléon fisse le moindre progrès. Il continuait à donner de la voix. Le tapage finirait peut-être par alerter un voisin. Les cordes refusant toujours de céder,  une intervention extérieure paraissait être leur meilleure chance.

Le miracle fini par se produire.

Ce furent d’abord des bruits de pas dans l’escalier, puis a porte d’entrée défoncée dans un bruit sombre et puis…

« Napoléon ! »

_Gaby._

Décidément, il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu’ils feraient sans elle !

Il l’entendit  diriger ses pas vers lui. « Napoléon, tu… »  Elle l’avait vu. Il en était sûr, elle l’avait vu. Il fallait qu’elle aille l’aider.

« Illya… »

Ce n’était pas très précis, mais Gaby avait compris. Elle se précipita aux côtés de l’agent russe qu’elle entrepris immédiatement de retourner. Tout un groupe d’intervention était entré à sa suite. Deux hommes et une femme, transportant ce que Napoléon espérait être du matériel médical, rejoignirent la jeune femme au chevet d’Illya pour l’aider à le manipuler tandis que deux autres individus entreprirent de redresser la chaise de l’américain pour ensuite le libérer de ses entraves. Un travail qui aurait pu attendre, d’autant plus que, secouer dans tous les sens, il avait du mal à observer ce qui se passait à l’autre bout de la pièce.

Remis d’aplomb, il constata que Gaby et son équipe étaient parvenus à retourner Illya sur le dos, exposant une chemise maculée de sang. Son visage était très pale et celui de Gaby blanchît lui aussi notablement. Son cœur se serra.

« Gaby ? » demanda-t-il. Il lui fallait une réponse.

« Il est vivant. Son pouls est faible mais il est vivant. »

Le soulagement lui fit tourner la tête et il repoussa résolument le vicieux «  _pour l’instant !_ » qui s’insinuait dans son esprit.

L’équipe médicale repéra rapidement les points d’entrée de deux projectiles. Ainsi deux balles avaient été pour lui… Des compresses furent appliquées, une perfusion pratiquée et, très vite, Illya fut emmené sur un brancard.

Sur le point de quitter la pièce à sa suite, Gaby s’arrêta et lança un regard à Napoléon. Les hommes de Conor l’avaient tellement bien ligoté à cette foutue chaise que, bien qu’armés de couteaux, les deux agents n’étaient toujours pas parvenus à le libéré. Sans qu’elle ait besoin de parler, il comprit sa question.

« Vas-y, » la rassura-t-il, « reste avec lui. Assure-toi que tout se passe bien. » Aussi dur qu’il était pour lui de voir Illya quitter la pièce sans être en mesure de le suivre, il n’était pas question que l’on diffère ses soins dans le seul but de l’attendre. Et s’il ne pouvait pas l’accompagner, rien n’empêchait Gaby de le faire. Il se sentirait même rassuré de savoir qu’elle supervisait les opérations. « Je vous rejoint à la seconde ou je suis libre. »

Ce n’est que lorsqu’elle eut quitté l’appartement que la possibilité qu’on pourrait le lui interdire lui apparut.

À l’heure qu’il était, il était censé être dans une cellule, à attendre que Waverly –et Dieu sait qui d’autre– statue sur son sort. Il pourrait très bien être renvoyé au siège central, voire bien plus loin, avant d’avoir eu la possibilité de se rendre à l’hôpital….

Avait-il même une certitude quant à l’hôpital où avait été emmené son partenaire ? Que ferait-il si cette information lui était refusée ?

Il n’avait pensé qu’à sauver Illya –et s’était le plus important ! Mais serait-il encore autorisé à le voir ? À s’assoir à son chevet ?

Et Illya lui-même, le voudrait-il ?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais pas pourquoi Illya fini toujours par se faire tirer dessus dans mes fic...C'est pas contre toi Illya, promis;-; (enfin, la situation de Napoléon est pas des masse enviable non plus...)  
> Commentaire?


	8. Chapter 8

La première fois qu’il s’était réveillé, Napoléon était là. Il ne se rappelait plus qu’il lui ait dit quoi que ce soit –il était encore trop dans les vapes pour l’entendre de toute façon. Mais il se rappelait sa main, crispée autour de a sienne, son sourire tendu et ses yeux brillants.

Encore une fois, il avait été stupéfié par ses sentiments pour cet homme, dont la seule présence suffisait à le conforter.

Puis il s’était rendormi, trop épuisé pour qu’une autre pensée cohérente pu s’imposer à lui.

La deuxième fois, Napoléon était absent. Il eut beau promener son regard –au prix d’une épuisante torsion du coup– à travers la pièce –chambre d’hôpital, apparemment–, aucune trace de l’américain.

En revanche, Gaby était là, assise à ses côtés. Ses sourcils se rapprochaient dans une expression inquiète mais son sourire chaleureux était réconfortant.

Ce ne fut qu’à son quatrième réveil qu’Illya trouva l’énergie de prendre part à une conversation. Comme si elle l’avait deviné, Gaby lui souhaita la bienvenue dans le monde des vivants –mais peut-être avait-elle tenté de le faire réagir chaque fois qu’il avait ouvert les yeux mais que lui-même ni parvenait que maintenant…

« Hey Illya ! Comment te sens-tu ? »

Il répondit par un grognement grincheux qui, curieusement, fit s’élargir le sourie de la jeune femme.

« Ça s’améliore, je vois ! »

Nouveau grognement de la part d’Illya. Gaby le regarda avec affection. Une pointe d’inquiétude persistait dans son regard.

« Tu as mal ? »

Avait-il mal ? La question le décontenançait car il trouvait difficile d’y apporter une réponse. Les limites de son corps lui semblaient difficiles à établir. Il était comme…engourdi.

« …fatigué… »

Gaby hocha la tête.

« Pas surprenant. Tu reviens de loin Illya. Deux balles dans la poitrine ! Dont une très près du cœur…»

« Napoléon ? »

Le visage de la jeune femme se figea une fraction de seconde.

« Il va bien. Il est au siège d’U.N.C.L.E. pour l’instant. Il…espère pouvoir te rendre visite bientôt… »

« …cowboy…problèmes… ? »

« Il… je crois que les choses sont en train de s’arranger. De quoi te souviens-tu ? »

Encore une bonne question ! Probablement sous analgésiques, Illya  avait du mal à se concentrer. Il parvint cependant à extraire quelques épisodes de sa mémoire.

« …le journal...le bureau de Waverly…. » _L’expression de Napoléon_ … « Ce que… tu as dit… »

Gaby acquiesça une nouvelle fois de la tête, apparemment satisfaite de sa capacité à appréhender le passé.

Une fois sortis du bureau du responsable d’U.N.C.L.E., Gaby et lui avaient eu une longue conversation. Elle lui avait raconté tout ce que Napoléon lui avait confié. Le chantage. La peur. Ses difficultés à sélectionner des informations à la fois inoffensives et capables de donner le change. Et, au final, son échec à y parvenir…

« Qu’as-tu fait ensuite ? »                                                                                                                   

Ensuite ? Il avait pris congé de Gaby, invoquant un « besoin de réfléchir ». Et il avait pris une décision.

« Je…appartement…. Pour aider... » Il avait effectivement réfléchit, et il était arrivé à la conclusion qu’il croyait la version de Napoléon. Il comprenait ses choix. Oh, il ne les acceptait et ne les justifiait pas… Mais il les comprenait. Si Napoléon avait affirmé choisir avec soin les informations qu’il laissait filtrer, c’est qu’il l’avait fait. Et si a liste de Waverly ne correspondait pas à celle qu’il lui avait remise, c’était qu’il n’avait pas été le seul à l’alimenter !

Deux taupes, comme l’avait dit Gaby. Agissant aux mêmes périodes et pour un même employeur. De sorte que, si l’une se faisait prendre, l’autre avait une chance de passer inaperçu.

Pour innocenter Napoléon –ou tout au moins conforter sa version des faits–, il devait  démasquer ce deuxième individu. En l’absence de pistes, il avait choisi de se concentrer sur tout ce qui était susceptible de relier les deux informateurs. Il espérait découvrir un intermédiaire commun disposant de renseignements au sujet de ses différents exécutants…et s’était rendu à l’appartement de son partenaire dans le but de remonter jusqu’à lui.

S’il ne parvenait à exploiter aucun indice, il avait prévu de poursuivre son investigation dans le voisinage, cherchant à savoir si de nouveaux arrivants avaient emménagé récemment dans le quartier, ou si des inconnus s’y étaient dernièrement fait remarqués – Napoléon pouvait très bien être surveillé. Mais il n’avait pas eu le temps de faire grand-chose. Il était occupé à passer la chambre au peigne fin quand… « La CIA… »

Gaby se mordit la lèvre.

« Je sais. Ils te sont tombés dessus. T’ont-ils dit ce qu’ils faisaient là ? »

« Non… Juste…qu’ils avaient Napoléon… » L’attente avait été longue et silencieuse. Ce n’était pas le meilleur souvenir qu’il gardait de cette pièce. « Puis j’ai…entendu sa voix. »

Il se rappelait très clairement qu’il avait crié son nom. Il avait su –ils avaient tous les deux su– qu’ils ne se tenaient qu’à quelques mètres de distance. Pourtant il ne pouvait rien faire !

Gaby ne reprit pas immédiatement la parole. Peut-être voulait-elle s’assurer qu’il n’avait plus rien à dire et qu’elle ne s’apprêtait pas à l’interrompre. Mais Illya lui avait fait part de tout ce qu’il savait. Maintenant il avait surtout besoin de réponses. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur et elle soupira.

«Tu devais être leur coupable. Leur manège avait été découvert et c’était mauvais pour l’image de la CIA. Ils ont décidé de te faire porter le chapeau. Napoléon s’était échappé pour prouver son innocence. Il t’a trouvé en train de cacher des preuves incriminantes dans son appartement.  Vous étiez censé vous entretuer et nous retrouver vos deux cadavres… »

Cette fois Illya grogna quelque chose qu’il valait certainement mieux que Gaby ne comprenne pas. En tout cas, ça expliquait pourquoi ses gardiens avaient coupé ses liens et l’avaient forcé à se lever. Ils voulaient que sa chute paraisse aussi naturelle que possible. Une erreur stupide… Comment pouvaient-ils croire intimider un condamné en mort en le tenant en joue ? À partir du moment où il avait renoncé à ne pas être touché, il n’avait eu aucun mal à venir à bout des deux hommes. Et puis…

« Je suis désolée que ça nous ait pris si longtemps… » Elle avait baissé le regard pour se concentrer sur l’extrémité de ses doigts entrecroisés. « Tu ne m’avais pas dit où tu allais et…beaucoup pensaient que Napoléon chercherait à quitter le territoire…mais j’étais sûre que non ! Illya, quelques minutes de plus et… »

 Il lui aurait bien attrapé les mains pour l’empêcher de se les maltraiter mais elle était trop loin…ou plutôt son corps refusait encore de lui obéir.

« Pas ta faute Gaby… »

« Je sais bien… » Elle lui sourit tristement. « Mais je ne me le serais jamais pardonné. Et Napoléon non plus… »

 _Napoléon._ Que devait-il affronter en ce moment ? Quel avenir attendait leur partenariat ? S’il avait toujours un avenir…

Et s’il n’en avait plus ? Napoléon ne pouvait pas être renvoyé chez ses anciens employeurs ! Pas après ce qu’il venait de faire ! Illya ferma les yeux pour mieux contrôler les battements de son cœur. Il n’osait imaginer ce qui l’attendrait là-bas.

« Quoi maintenant ? » trouva-t-il le courage de demander.

« Waverly négocie. » Au ton qu’elle employait, c’était plutôt une bonne chose. « Il accepte sa version des faits –n’importe qui aurait du mal à la remettre en cause maintenant ! U.N.C.L.E. possède des preuves contre la CIA et il devrait être capable d’obtenir ce qu’il souhaite en échange de notre silence. Mais évidemment les discussions trainent en longueur ! »

« Donc…un statu quo ? »

« En gros, oui. Il ne s’est rien passé et on n’en reparlera plus jamais. Conor a été désavoué et des rapports ont « établi » qu’il travaillait en dehors de toute supervision, probablement motivé par une rancœur personnelle. Il s’en est pris à Napoléon pour avoir « quitté la CIA » et à toi parce que tu étais son partenaire. Et Russe en plus. Puis il est mort. Point. U.N.C.L.E. accepte cette version à condition que la CIA s’engage _encore une fois_ à respecter son indépendance…et bien sûr qu’elle reprenne cette ordure de Walton ! »

« Walton ? »

« La deuxième taupe. Il travaillait au service des identités. » Un éclair mauvais passa dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Illya se fit la réflexion que si elle avait fait partie du groupe chargé de son « éjection », il avait dû passer un sale quart d’heure. Mais Gaby ne s’éternisa pas et poursuivit ses explications. « Je suppose que d’autres clauses ont été discutées, mais je ne suis pas au courent de tous les détails de l’accord. En revanche…  Je sais que le maintien de l’agent Solo à son poste en était une condition non négociable… »

 « Alors…il reste à U.N.C.L.E. ? »

« Oui. Il n’est pas libre de ses mouvements pour l’instant et ce qu’il a fait lui vaudra certainement une sacrée sanction. Mais il reste ! »

Illya laissa sa tête s’enfoncer dans l’oreiller tandis que son cœur faisait un bond dans sa poitrine. Napoléon ne partait pas. Personne n’allait l’emmener.

« Il était là. »

Gaby battit des paupières.

« Pardon ? »

« Il était là. Cowboy. Quand je me suis réveillé. »

Cette fois, les sourcils de Gaby se soulevèrent d’étonnement

 Pourtant il savait ce qu’il avait vu. Il était certain de ne pas avoir rêvé.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu t’en souviendrais… »

Ok, maintenant il était vraiment certain de ne pas avoir rêvé.

« Il était censé retourner en cellule mais…Wavery a accepté qu’il soit d’abord conduit à l’hôpital. Il aurait été impossible à gérer autrement ! »

Illya renifla doucement, amusé malgré lui.

« On dirait que tu parles de moi… »

« Crois-le bien, il peut également se montrer difficile à contrôler quand la vie de son partenaire est en jeu… Et puis, après tout, il avait lui aussi des blessures à faire examiner. » Elle se reprit très vite devant les yeux écarquillés de l’agent russe. « Rien de sérieux Illya ! La trace d’une gifle sur la joue et une bosse qu’il a probablement récoltée quand sa chaise est tombée –ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu te doutes bien qu’il a tenté de s’en libérer ! Par un heureux hasard, la durée de son check-in a correspondu au temps nécessaire pour que les médecins soient rassurés sur ton état… »

Elle tenta un clin d’œil pour détendre l’atmosphère, mais c’était peine perdue. Avec un soupir, elle se pencha en avant et attrapa la main de son partenaire, essayant de lui transmettre tout le réconfort et l’énergie qu’elle possédait encore.

 « Il va revenir. Je ne sais pas exactement quand, mais il va revenir. Avant que tu ne reçoives l’autorisation de sortir de ce lit. »

 

* * *

 

 « Je ne sais pas exactement quand » s’avéra être trois jours plus tard.

Gaby avait continué de lui tenir compagnie, faisant de fréquent aller-retours entre l’hôpital et les bâtiments d’U.N.C.L.E., où  la situation tardait à se débloquer.

Le troisième jour, enfin, la jeune femme, un sourire jusqu’aux oreilles,  lui avait annoncé qu’une « surprise » l’attendait, avant de se retirer pour leur laisser, à la surprise et lui, « un peu d’intimité… ».

Napoléon arborait une mine beaucoup plus sombre.

Il apparut sur le pas de la porte quelques minutes plus tard, le regard coupable et les doigts s’agitant sur la poignée. Il semblait attendre l’autorisation de pénétrer dans la pièce.

« Entre. »

L’Américain obéit. À pas lents, il s’approcha du lit, le contourna et vint prendre place dans le siège placé à son chevet. Celui qu’il devait déjà occuper quelques jours auparavant.

Il gardait les yeux baissés et les épaules basses, dans l’acceptation de la tempête méritée qu’il s’apprêtait à accueillir. Dans cette position, Illya pouvait très nettement percevoir la petite bosse qui ornait sa tempe gauche.

« Tu es vraiment tombé avec la chaise… »

Napoléon leva prudemment le visage vers lui.

« Évidemment que je suis tombé avec la chaise ! C’est tout ce que j’étais capable de faire ! »

Illya entrepris de changer de position pour améliorer son angle de vue et le regretta aussitôt. La douleur dans sa poitrine se rappela à lui raidit les muscles de son visage. La souffrance qui se peignit sur celui de Napoléon lui fit encore plus mal.

« Tu penses que c’est de ta faute, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Pourquoi, ça ne l’est pas ? »

Le sarcasme impliquait que la question était sans objet, mais Illya refusa d’en rester là.

« Tu ne m’as pas tiré dessus. »

« Ça fait une différence ? »

« Oui ! »

Évidemment, cette affirmation n’impressionna pas Napoléon, qui partit d’un petit rire sans joie.

« Tout va bien alors ! Tu m’as tout pardonné et c’est comme s’il ne s’était rien passé ! »

Un grondement sourd remonta dans la gorge d’Illya. Il voyait ce que son partenaire était en train de faire et il ne le laisserait pas l’entraîner dans cette voie.

« Je _suis_ en colère contre toi Napoléon. Tu sais pourquoi ? »

« Je crois que tu as l’embarras du choix ! »

Illya secoua la tête avec agacement. Ce foutu cowboy rendait vraiment les choses difficiles. Il tenta une autre approche.

 « Si tu pouvais remonter le temps jusqu’au début de cette histoire, qu’est-ce que tu changerais ? »

« J’aurais dû…t’éloigner de moi... »

« Ce n’est pas la bonne réponse, » décréta-t-il. « Ils savaient, et ils auraient très bien compris. Et ne me dit pas que tu regrettes ce que nous avons, » ajouta-t-il avec défi. « Parce que moi pas. » Quelque part, ses propres paroles lui donnaient le vertige. Quel chemin il avait parcouru pour en arriver là ! Aurait-il pu imaginer qu’il parlerait un jour ainsi d’un agent américain qui lui serait imposé comme partenaire ?

À sa grande satisfaction, ce dernier ne tenta pas de le contredire.

« Tu aurais dû m’en parler depuis le début Napoléon. Pourquoi tu n’as rien dit ? »

« Je… »  Il serrait les poings sur ses genoux, refusant à nouveau de croiser le regard du Russe. « Je ne voulais pas t’impliquer. »

« Parce que maintenant je ne suis pas impliqué ? » C’était un coup dur qu’il lui portait, mais qui lui semblait nécessaire. Son ton se radoucit quelque peu quand il continua. « Du moment que tu étais impliqué je l’étais aussi. Pourquoi me tenir à l’écart ? C’était inutile et dangereux ! »

Napoléon secoua la tête en signe d’impuissance, comme s’il était conscient lui-même de la faiblesse de ses arguments.

« J’aurais… J’aurais dû te faire confiance mais… »

Bien ; il était arrivé exactement là où Illya voulait l’amener. Le point crucial que l’Américain semblait invariablement manquer.

« Non Napoléon, ce n’est pas ça. Tu me fais confiance. Tu me confierais ta vie. Ce dont tu as besoin maintenant c’est d’apprendre à croire que tu vaux la peine qu’on se batte pour toi. Parce que c’est le cas. »

Cette fois Napoléon le regardait, les yeux agrandis dans une expression indéchiffrable. Illya espérait que c’était un progrès.

 Il décida de lui laissa le temps de d’assimiler ses paroles. À lui de choisir quand il romprait le silence. Et des mots qu’il emploierait.

Cela prit un certain temps.

« Donc…, » finit par tenter prudemment l’Américain « Tu ne veux pas que je m’en ailles ? »

« Non seulement je ne veux pas que tu t’en ailles mais je veux que tu rapproches cette chaise et que tu m’embrasse tant que nous sommes seuls dans la pièce. »

Un instant, il crut avoir été trop direct. Napoléon était encore pas mal sonné. Mais, doucement, _précautionneusement_ , il s’était rapproché et avait joint leurs mains avant de se pencher sur lui, son contact faisant s’évaporer un poids qu’il portait encore sur l’estomac. Son partenaire n’avait pas été le seul à craindre qu’ils ne se reverraient plus…

Ce n’est que lorsqu’ il s’était retiré qu’il avait mesuré l’état de tension dans lequel il s’était maintenu. Rattrapé soudain par la fatigue, il laissa son esprit s’égailler, cherchant confusément s’il avait encore quelque chose à dire. Le nouveau silence dû mettre Napoléon mal à l’aise car ce fut lui qui changea de sujet, essayant de prendre le ton de la conversation.

« Tiens, au fait, j’ai été mis à pieds. Trois mois. »

« Très bien, » approuva Illya « Ça te donnera le temps de réfléchir ! » Ça le rassurait également de savoir que son partenaire ne serait pas envoyé  immédiatement en mission à risque. Surtout au vu de son état d’esprit. Il resserra sa prise sur sa main. « Tu as compris ce que je t’ai dit Napoléon, n’est-ce pas ? »

Napoléon remonta légèrement les coins de sa bouche et il hocha la tête.

« Oui. Je crois que oui… »

Son sourire n’était pas tout à fait convaincant, mais c’était un début.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, c'est fini!!!  
> Merci à vous d'avoir lu cette fic!!!  
> J'espère que ça vous à plu, que c'était pas trop horrible, trop OOC ou quoi que ce soit et, qui sait, à une prochaine fois peut-être:)


End file.
